Another Attempt
by TaimmyJ
Summary: After living by herself for 10 years, distracting herself from reality, Heather is ready to go to the 10 year reunion special for Total Drama... Until she's gets flung back in time and back to the action! -Time-Travel, AxH- Now lets see how a semi-compassionate Heather will change things up!
1. Prologue

**Published May 10th 2017 - cause we are still fans and we are still here! Also just a reminder that this is just a prologue and is a heck of a bunch shorter than the regular chapters that take place after this, especially when we get to the World Tour chapters.**

It had been 10 years since Total Drama World Tour ended, and life is boring for Heather. After the third season had ended with Alejandro being cripplingly injured- The show continued with new contestants each season with Heather never being apart of the show again.

With her winnings from the the third season she indulged herself, she wasn't heartless, of course she wasn't. She had loved Alejandro no matter what her past self said during the show, she loved him a lot. But she also loved money a lot.

Naivety got the better of her, money while a great thing was not worth anything compared to the guilt. The guilt of Alejandro's bright future being taken away from him due to her selfishness. It had been 10 years and she knows it was an accident, she knows it wasn't at all her fault. But her actions throughout the season had led both of them into that situation, a situation that ruined their futures separately and together.

Heather spent her million distracting herself in luxuries, she had a beautiful apartment and the finest education. But as she gained knowledge she began to understand things she never did before.

In the first year she learnt that money didn't mean half as much as she thought it did. The second year she learnt that the world she had traveled briefly was beautiful and the languages too. The next year she realised she had been avoiding any and all forms of media, refusing to acknowledge her own involvement in it all. During the fourth year she learnt Japanese, the language of sun, her mother had been more proud of her than almost ever before when she discovered Heather was interested in learning the language spoken fluently by one half of her family.

After learning one language it was easier for Heather to learn more, and within the next four years she learnt many more languages. She became fluent in French, Swedish, German and Chinese. She found all the languages beautiful and she found comfort in other countries cultures. She learnt languages of countries she visited but didn't get the chance to explore in her "World Tour" but there was always one language she neglected to learn. But in her ninth year post Total Drama at age 26, the wealthy young adult dived head in and learnt the language that was hardest for her.

Spanish.

Learning phrases and the quirks of the language never ceased to amaze her but also upset her deeply. Gaining the knowledge allowed her to know what Alejandro was saying to her when no one could translate as he was the only one that could speak Spanish on the show. It made her tired heart weep remembering all the times he called out to her, ' **mi amor** ' _my love_ , she was unstable in the two years it took her to fully be satisfied with her knowledge of his language, _his_ language.

By the time she finished her studies she felt like a bit of a Fangirl. Rewatching all of the episodes of the first three seasons. She had faced her fear and acknowledged her past in the show and the many mistakes she made. She was actually quite proud of the progress she had made within herself during the last decade. She was now calmer and less oblivious of the emotions of those around her. And when it was time for the 10 year reunion of the first official cast of Total Drama, she was ready.

She was ready until a drunk driver collided with her car head-on and sent her reeling right back to her first live appearance on Total Drama Action Aftermath Show.

* * *

 **A/N - Hope you enjoyed the prologue! this is my first TD story but I think Heather deserves some more love and I am willing to love her, I know the prologue may be a bit boring and short but I assure you the chapters will get longer as we get into the drama of season 3!**

I watched this show as it aired while I was still a wee one and I to this day enjoy it. So with each chapter I shall put a pub date so we know when each chappy came out and how long I have been a fan of this show - for over 8 years. Guess I'm a die hard.

 **Next Time: TDA Aftermath III: O-wen or Lose (Now it's time to publish the story and rematch the episode "")**

 **Review!**


	2. O-wen or Lose!

She was in shock, why she was in a stinky limousine was beyond her. It was like memories from years before had just become fresh again. It was a touch of her soft waste that gained her attention realising she was back in the outfit she wore during the time on the television series she forever regretted becoming a part of. A splitting headache tore her apart but the slow realisation of her situation was what made her open the moving cars door and vomit.

The lame-o-sine stalled when the driver realised what was happening, the car rolled for a few moments away from the vomit before the asian girl who was suddenly ten years younger collapsed out of the car and onto the road. Her memory fuzzed and came to the slow conclusion that she had indeed been in a involved in a head-long car crash which had somehow sent her reeling back in time.

* * *

She woke up in a hospital. Nothing dramatic had happened, there was no IV sticking out her arm and she wasn't hooked up to a heart monitor, arms just wrapped lightly most likely from grazes she would of gotten when collapsing out of an albeit slow, still moving car. The days went by in a blaze, she had thought she was ready to face the world again as a 27 year old women with a fine education, ready to come out of her protective shell. She had improved greatly yes but Heather was no where near ready to face the world as a sixteen year old drama queen.

It took her a few days to realise that it was all real, that she wasn't just dead and dreaming. She had somehow been sent back in time after her death, there was no way she would of survived that crash and she clearly wasn't experiencing her life flashing before her eyes because she had complete control of her movements. She had somehow been given a second chance.

It was petrifying. In a few days time she would be forced to be seated in that electric chair and asked questions which she would no longer have any clue how to answer. She was stressed and experiencing a major headache and she had no idea how to handle her new situation, she was going to have to do it again, she was going to meet him again! Alejandro who at this point in time has never even met her. The second she realised she was in the past she knew she wanted to change it, but how she would go about it was a cruel question that she in a normal reality would never have to answer.

She was a better person now, not as mean and crude, she had no idea how the season would pan out if she behaved the way her older mind wanted to. Would she get eliminated faster? Would she cause someone else to be eliminated faster? _Would he still fall in love with her_? Heather wasn't making fast progress in deciding what she would do and every time the questions in her head became too tough, she would lean her still shaven head back and sleep.

During one of these breaks though, something occurred to Heather, the brashness of her 16 year old self was still there. It felt like all the confidence she lost after the World Tour's finale returned tenfold. She embraced it. It was like the two minds of her 16 year old self and her 27 year old self had combined, her past year as a 16 year old became fresh memories again no longer feeling like times of a distant past. Embracing her younger self in her mind was something that Heather had never previously done, only letting it go. Accepting herself for who she was gave her the power to be ready for the Aftermath.

* * *

 **Heather's POV**

Seated backstage in the greenroom I was determined not to make a fool of myself and attempt to be a semi-okay person. Embracing my younger self who still remains apart of me supplying plenty of snide remarks it was going to be okay. I had already made progress in making less of a fool of myself by ditching the afro wig I had wore previously my first time around. I don't know why my younger self thought any of the wigs I'd worn were better then just my head, it wasn't like I had a funny shaped head, in reality I had pretty nice head shape and was lucky in regards of how nice I still looked. It was like I remembered it, Lashawna sitting beside me and Big-O pigging out on the buffet that had been provided to us while we wait. The signature guitar solo signalled the start of the aftermath and Owen was called out first.

I felt bad for the big guy, he didn't deserve to be voted off and he did deserve to win the first season, even younger me knew that when I only sabotaged Gwen and not him because he was a genuine guy. I think I always knew that despite my cruelty to him, he did stink most of the time. Lashawna and I watched the on-stage happenings through a TV set up above the buffet with a camera along side its right corner. It was amusing to watch Geoff get frustrated at Owen's big heart, the boy was so pure. Bridgette was completely right about his behaviour and while a part of me condoned his actions, a larger part was disgusted at how much a little fame could change someone. I however, unlike this new Hollywood Geoff, was going to be myself.

The older and nicer part of me cooed at the way Owen found so much joy in introducing us onto the stage, to find so much joy in such a simple act was heart warming, Bridgettes introduction of Lashawna and I pleased me less, being reminded of all those nasty things I partook in just for a measly 100,000 that I didn't even win. Owen let out a throaty laugh from behind me.

"Hi guys! I forgot you did all those sick things Heather!" He chuckled and I took no offence as I was taking my seat, I allowed myself to mumble out that kissing Duncan was worse but no one heard and the show went on. The co-host greeting us as well.

"Great to see you Lashawna! Heather, nice head." I huffed at that one, she could at least act nice. I'm trying to myself! Lashawna replied for a both of us in a way, "Good to be here girl, yo Geoff." She took the empty spot next to me on the couch. Bridgette resumed 'using' Owen to communicate with Geoff.

"Owen, would you please tell Geoff to say hi to our guests?" Owen did so, "Geoff, Bridgette would like you to say hi," He leaned down, head closer and inbetween lashawna and I's, "It's a talk show, but they're not talking to each other."

The banter between the two host goes on for a few seconds before I am addressed, my turn in the hot seat. Lashawna's exclamation pretty much covered my thoughts before I shrugged and stood up. "Whatever."

"You've got guts girl," and "Just tell the truth Heather and you'll be okay Heather," were the two calls of support I got from Lashawana and Owen before I shared my fun fact about how my parents used electro-shock therapy on me as a kid to make me a nicer person, "They can shock me all they want," worked like a charm.

Geoff stood up to give me my interrogation, "So, Heather, before you were voted off, Courtney was brought back. Do you think she's a worthy competitor?" and same as last time my answer was "No." only difference being, as I thought back (or towards?) to season 3 where Courtney repeatedly made our team lose. I wasn't shocked.

"Oh? And why would you say that Heather, why isn't she a worthy competitor?" shoot, how am I suppose to respond? I looked into the air and raised a delicate hand to my chin. "She's just not I guess? She kinda sucks, heck if Chris didn't make Owen go home it would of been her in this chair rather then me!"

Now Geoff thought that was funny, me hounding on Courtney's game play, "Okay, okay now Heather, do you think Lindsay is as dumb as she looks?"

"No, she's slightly less dumber then she looks, slightly." once again no electric shock and this time Geoff is less pleased, "Oh c'mon! Next question! Do you think Beth could be a threat?"

This I pondered again, "No, she only made it this far because she's abnormally average, not terribly liked or disliked, she could get far but she'd never win" Geoff was twitching now at my analysis of beth. I was beginning to feel like Sierra looking into the other contestants strategies. But my revery was interrupted by Bridgette making an announcement.

"Since so far nothing interesting has happened, I think it's time for some never before seen footage!" and unlike last time I just sat and waited for the clip to roll, "It's the Courtney Cam, girl had a camera of her own, crafty! What do we have here?" The clip pans over to me spinning nunchucks around "Heather has mad skills!" I going quite well until my momentum slowed and I ended up hitting myself in the head. "WAIT, There is a story behind me doing that!"

Lashawna, Geoff and Bridgette all stopped their howling laughter to look at me, "Oh really Heather, care to share?" I looked at Bridgette and nodded. "You know how whenever Harold does it he ends up hitting himself in the kiwi's? Well I wanted to see if it was really hard and it kinda is but it's easier to control down low rather then up high so I don't know how Harold keeps managing to hit his Kiwi's, I only manage to consistently hit myself in the head."

I got blank stares in return to that, once again no electric shock, "Ah, the science behind it all!" it took them a few more moments to realise I was done talking but sadly for me, Geoff didn't seem satisfied he wanted me to be electrocuted. "Okay Geoff ask me one last question and I'll answer it special for you."

"Okay Heather, final question. Who on this show do you think is the _nicest_ , most _sweetest_ player?" Now since I knew for a fact that Geoff wouldn't let me out of this chair I lied, whilst chuckling "Gotta be Courtney, she's a true sweetie"

I guess I can thank my parents, the Electro-shock therapy came in useful for something.

Geoff was cackling his loud obnoxious laugh at my pain, "Nice one dudette, but since you didn't answer honestly and this is not a yes or no question, please try again!"

"Easy, I only lied so you'd let me out of the chair, Owen's is the nicest and sweetest competitor followed shortly by DJ" I was finally let out of the chair and to my surprise there were a few cheers for my answer, I wasn't exactly used to _that_! As I sat down in my spot Owen whispered a thank you in my ear, a sweet and kind gesture of gratitude.

It was Lashawna's go in the chair soon after and I felt bad for her, she and Harold are having a hard enough relationship as is, no need to eat away at her like that. Her confession in the chair was heartfelt and even though she knocked out my tooth and a petty part of me is still mad at her for the old/yet to happen event.

The fight between the hosts reached a maximum. He'd taken the joke too far, going as far as to mocking Lashawna and her liking of Harold's little man muscles. When Lashawna and Bridgette confront him it was amusing to see Owen tell it like it is, "You are kind of mean now, Geoff" I think what really shocked him was me.

"Too far dude." He was not happy but all he did was scoff and say "Whatever. I'm just having some fun."

And thus it was my favourite part of the episode, "You know what I think would be fun?" The female co-host came over towards me and whispered in my ear the plan to strap her partner to the hot-seat as he himself had so lovingly dubbed it before whispering it into Lashawna's as I whispered it to Owen.

"Since you're such a huge fan of Truth or Electrocution, we think you should take a turn! Let's get him!" The four of us proceed to rush him and put him in his place in the electric chair. "Now it's our turn to ask the questions."

It continued on the same as it did last time except I stayed silent allowing Owen to be the first to interrupt, "How do you really feel about Bridgette!?" It was sweet but I felt a bit bitter watching the two come together like they do but it was the end of the show, Bridgette and Geoff signed off, I had a few weeks to myself again.

* * *

 **Next Time: Total Drama Aftermath IV: Who wants to pick a Millionaire?**

I'm not sure how long the next chapter will be but there will be chapter mostly this length or longer when we get into the real story with Alejandro!

 **A/N: Told you the chappy's would get longer, this one is 3x longer then the first chapter!**

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	3. Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire!

It had been a relaxing break while it lasted, I relaxed and thought about my game plan, how to make sure everything turned out similar as it did the first time but obviously not with Alejandro ending up injured like before. I want him to love me like he did last time but if it comes down to it, I'd be content with him having a successful future, _if it_ came down to it.

I am a selfish person but when it comes to Alejandro, suddenly there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for him, as pathetic as it seems, it would probably not be so pathetic when I 'reunite' with him in the TDA Celebrity Manh-Hunt Special. Though it would still be hard on my heart.

A few weeks of rest were well welcomed, I was much more relaxed my hair even grew so you couldn't just see my scalp anymore! I had hair! It tuffed out around my ears and looked a bit funny but it didn't grow back this fast last time!

My hair had always been a safety net and having it shaved off in season one really disturbed me, I didn't look bad bald but it was really good to have it growing back! In the time it had been since the last aftermath I'd say my hair has grown to almost as long as Trent's black hair, I brushed it to the side contently, threading it through my fingers ready for the finale of Total Drama Action where Duncan would take it all. But this time I won't do my little freak out and insult half the people on-set. Me and my nuevo yo were ready!

* * *

The entire cast gasped, I less shocked then others but it's still amazing to see the two final contestants ending the race with a tie. It was completely anti-climatic but at the same time it gave a thrilling suspense of what the hell is going to happen! Chris was out of here and the winner undecided. Beth and Duncan squashed themselves into the chair not looking entirely please with their situation, the co-hosting couple tried to distract the audience with a humorous clip of Chris singing in the shower, quite well actually, but his dancing a bit over the top.

Courtney was the first person to offer up a solution and my opinion has not changed since the first time I heard it. "Boring!" the entire cast chorused it out like it was a well rehearsed delivery but all Courtney did was huff and sit down. Harold was next to give a better solution although to this day I have no idea where that set had magically popped up from, the two teen finalists competed until the both got knocked out during the final round. Though in my opinion it should have been Duncan by default because his manoeuvre to even attempt to get through the Harold-Head shaped hole was a lot harder then the tree pose Beth's pony-tail got caught in.

Chris then however made his valiant entry and succeeded in defusing the situation after the young co-host's failure of doing so (Embarrassing video's of the head host unsurprisingly wasn't enough to do so). He announced that we, the previous contestants, would be deciding on TDA's final victor. Tensions were high after her played the two clips, maybe I should of said Duncan was the biggest sweetie on the show! He even fixed up Harold!

The contestants started asking their questions, starting off with a very awkward Trent whom I am now rocking the same hair-style as's question. "As part of Total Drama Action's movie theme, I wanna know about your character," Trent then proceeded to make a face at Gwen who smiled kindly, the crowd surrounding laughed at him but he was oblivious. "Okay, like, let's say your boyfriend is being super nice to you and nothing more, and you for some reason found that odd, and talked to his teammates about voting him out, and they did that, and then-" Trent's rambling was then cut off by DJ's "Awkward." which was probably a good thing for the guitarist. The two remaining competitors took that as a queue to answer.

"I just don't think I'd date anyone in the competition, my mum always said that you don't wash you vegetables in toilet water. Unless they're really, really hot vegetables!" The girl looks at Justin when she says vegetable the second time and Lashawna and I share confused and slightly concerned looks. Trent's question was weird enough without Beth's mother's strange euphemism. Gwen still sitting awkwardly in the corner trying to avoid looks as the question was clearly about her actions and whether they were reasonable or not.

It was Chris' turn to talk before Duncan answer so he addressed Beth and her strange answer with a slow spoken, "Okay- Thanks for that bit of nonsense Beth, Duncan! Anything equally ferret-brained to add?" Duncan looked fully pleased with himself as he opened his mouth, I already fully aware of where this was going let a small smile play out on my face as Duncan said his piece and clap-back.

"All I know is that you'd never catch me doing what some chick told me to in the first place." All contestants laughed except for Courtney who sat scowling knowing that his words were for her. I wondered why Beth even thought she stood a chance at this point, everyone likes Duncan, except for maybe Harold and potentially Trent and it wasn't me trying to be rude. Beth was just kind of forgettable, especially when compared to someone like Duncan.

I zoned out for Izzy's kooky question as I honestly had no idea what she was on about. DJ Jazzy Chef began playing his disc's and Beth took centre spotlight first bopping up and down awkwardly not quite in time with the rhythm before being ceremoniously shoved out of the spotlight when Duncan started doing some impressive moves and spins before ending in a sly pose knowing he'd well outshone Beth with his break dancing and swift booty shakes.

"You know, we should really do more dancing on this show, but for now, let's give it over to Gwen." Chris punctuating his sentence with some dancing of his own, that to everyones displeasure, was better than Duncan's.

The question was lame but good spirited, I think we all enjoyed Duncan's clueless answer. I didn't exactly give a lot to others when I won my million, I saved most of what I didn't spend on my education and apartment, a little bit of it ended up going to my Local Soup Kitchen but it was nothing big.

DJ's question was next, I agreed with Duncan's answer, Dandelions are weeds, they kill other plants and smell horrible, they're noxious. No need to throw yourself off a bike just to stop yourself from rolling over a few, heck, stop the bike and weed that pathway if you want to be an extra good person!

The crowd however cheered for Beth's answer and I had a feeling that my nod and eye-roll were going to make it into the final cut.

Chris outwardly cringed at the previous question before Owen announced his new healthy lifestyle and dubbed there to be an eating contest. Chris brightened up at that deeming it, "A good idea! - Chef," out of his Jazzy outfit he wheeled out a trolly of ill-cooked healthy meals whilst Owen narrated. The chair sharing duo both looked a little grossed out before Beth said she enjoyed the stuff. By the end of it however, they were both sick.

Owen finished his question and once again all camera's directed themselves towards Chris, "And now for our next inquisitor, Heather! I'm sure she'll have something sensible to bring to the table, pleeeease!" My recognisable voice rang out the room before most camera's had panned themselves towards me again, unlike last time however it was not me having a freakout. "Well Chris, since I know you want something interesting, first I gotta ask, do we still have that electric chair on set?" I didn't really want to electrocute them but I was bored and so was Chris. It would be weird if I was suddenly a nice person anyway. So I decided I'd imply something mean and then settle for something mediocre. I wasn't expecting two interns to actually carry out the electric chair.

"Yes we do actually, Heather! Would you like to have it involved in your question? Of course you do!" I didn't even answer before Chris himself shoved the delinquent into the chair, I chuckled at him from my high seat over him. Seeing the teen criminal in an electric chair was almost enough for me to be satisfied with my question.

"So Duncan," I began slowly enjoying myself, I doubted the boy would lie so I didn't feel guilty, "I'm going to ask you and beth similar questions. Besides Courtney, who on this show would you like to court? I know it's Gwen but I want to hear you say it." A few member of the audience chucked at my question and how I implied his answer for him but the man himself didn't look impressed. "I would actually say you or Gwen, Heather, if you wanted to know so badly." I was very confused when no electric shock occurred.

"Is this thing turned on, that had to be a lie." but alas it wasn't and me, Gwen and Courtney all shared looks with one another, Courtney's eye's having malicious intent within them, "Calm yourself Courtney, ya boyfriend said it, not Gwen or me. I kinda think he's a bit loco for liking me though," He must of been a damn good actor when his disgust matched mine in the episode where he and I shared a kiss, peck, I wonder what eventually made him settle for Gwen? "Beth, get over here it's your turn! Lie this time please, it would make Chris happy, don't you want that!" Beth just glared at me as Duncan was unbuckled and she herself got strapped in, I was suddenly acting like a suck up to Chris, but I guess my humour is more his age now? I shudder before returning me attention to Beth.

"Beth, let's say your man Brady or whatever you said his name was, was not your boyfriend. Who in the Total Drama cast besides Justin, would you want to court the most" She looked slightly nervous about this one "Um," I felt bad, she had a decent relationship unlike Duncan and I was making her pick her _third_ choice while she was in an electric chair! "If you wouldn't want to date anyone here you can say that Beth, you can be faithful if you want." I crossed my arms and looked away, it was embarrassing being nice when my younger self was so used to being mean all the time.

Beth repeated me looking a little grateful and said she wouldn't date anyone from the show, and then got electrocuted.

 _What_? Why would she _lie_ about her third choice? Why does she even have a _third_ choice ready in her head? I was just confused but Chris barked in laughter along with majority of the crowd. "And thank you Heather! Now someone get the girl out of the chair and into the winners seat again. Now!"

Beth was unbuckled and left to dazedly wonder back to her seat, Lashawna giving me a side eye while I shrug back to her whispering, "I didn't think she'd actually lie while in an electric chair, it wasn't even a hard question!" I got a nod in return, Lashawna's silent way of saying fair enough. It was soon her turn to ask her question. Beth running her tongue as she described what she'd do with the money and then Duncan being a smart-ass and copying the last part of Beth's well reined speech but instead of one he said two school houses for under privileged children before asking if he's bound by this, hoping he isn't. Classy Duncan.

Justin then asked in the longest way possible if they thought of him as attractive, which Beth answered much more enthusiastically then Duncan, they both gave Justin his desired answer before moving onto Lindsay, who gave away the answer to her question before even asking it. The poor blonde sat down confused, how she managed to tie that bandana behind her head was sometimes beyond me.

Harold's request was a bit more unique but ended in an unclear decision as Duncan's creative not quite animal intrigued Harold, a little too much considering his choice really should be easy. It was before Courtney could even ask her question it was time for us all to vote, Courtney screaming into her muted mic, we headed to our no-budget voting booth.

We all voted before sitting down again only to watch everyones vote, some revealing their choices whilst others just voted and left. Owen being unique however decided to also use the toilet. I, like last time, but only with a little more hair appeared on screen first and voted for Duncan to win, though I didn't reveal it to the camera, I'm sure most people who didn't have a close relationship with Beth did. My cameo was then followed by Gwen, DJ, Lindsay, Owen, Lashawna, Trent, Explosive-o or Izzy (who can tell?) and finally Courtney who manages to make ink explode all over her face when rather then rolling the pen between her hands, she decides shaking it towards her face was a more efficient technique for getting a pen to work.

The results were in, in an empty pickle jar that is, Chris drawing each out one at a time he builds suspense by announcing the different votes slowly and I can't resist repeating my previous selfs words, I mockingly speak up from out of shot using the same dramatic tone Chris is using to disrupt his suspense building. "Hurry, it up!" the 4 syllables out of my mouth made me happy even as Chris pointed at me accusingly, "I will not let you spoil the nail-bitting tension I am deliberately weaving here!" It is spoiled anyway when instead of a tie-breaking vote he pulls out a slip with explosive-o's name on it. He gives the laughing girl a pointed look before reaching in to the jar taking out the slip, the tie breaking vote was in his hand and Chris had his big television smile on as he announced Total Drama Action's champion.

"The season two of Total Drama Winner is!" He looks into the two's eyes, a dramatic pause as he said 'is' louder then all his other words, - "DUNCAN!"

And again it was all the same as before, Duncan and Courtney looked kind of okay with each other before Brady showed up on stage to give his girlfriend a hug, I didn't comment on it however, this was the last TV appearance I would make before I meet him. The turmoil within me makes me giddy but also makes me feel like I'm going to shit myself. Chris wraps up the season saying how it's been a great season, it's times like this that you realise he does a damn fine job as a host. And I better not be turning into Sierra or her mother!

* * *

 **Next Time: TDA-Celebrity Man Hunt Special! - Let's see how Heather handles it this time!**

I'm honestly surprised at how long this chapter is, I was originally planning to combine this with the next chapter because how few lines Heather actually has in both of them! I'm happy to say that this story has a great momentum so far!

 **A/N: Two chapters in one day! Look at me GO! Don't expect it all the time though, I woke up at 5am today by accident so I had a lot of free time!**

 **REVIEW! Seriously it would mean a lot! x**


	4. Celebrity Man Hunt Total Drama Special

**A/N: I wrote a poem in the perspective of Trent and didn't know where to put it so...**

 _ **I**_

 _ **Like**_

 _ **Gwen,**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **Like**_

 _ **Nine,**_

 _ **Poem**_

 _ **End**_

 ** _Now_.**

 **Thanks for reading my 9 word, 9 syllable poem for and from the perspective of Trent.**

* * *

Again she enjoyed her break, the nine months inbetween Action and World Tour was well welcomed.

During the nine months she enjoyed her second seventeenth birthday and was rather mellow as time passed. No blog wars with Gwen, no making out with her cat Bruiser which is completely normal and if you don't kiss your kitty you are straight up heartless (and I was asleep in that clip). I went to my semi-formal with a sweet boy whom I'd never associated with previously (as in my last life not as in before the show began) who's name was coincidentally Duncan, attending together as friends it was a peaceful but fun party.

My mother warmed up to me for the first time since I entered my teen years, the devil's years really, and was overjoyed when she overheard me swearing my ass off in Japanese after I stubbed my toe on a corner ledge. It was sweet really and it was nice to have the same friendship status with my mum as I had in my future. Someone to be close to again.

Though it seemed too soon when I got an email from celebrity man-hunt saying it was time for the reunion and Gemmys where the CMH crew would be following her and her fellow cast-mates around to document the night. Though I am equally fluent in all my languages, Spanish was unsurprisingly my go to and whilst I generally reframed from speaking it fluently in front of people (I try to slip in some basic sentences every now and then to make it appear as if I'm learning it along with my already more advanced knowledge of Japanese.)

I swore loudly in Spanish realising my time off had come to an end and it was time to face my past's reality. So soon enough it was time to get into that limousine that was 100x nicer then the lame-o-sine and head off.

Though this time I wore much more practical clothing, ditching my signature halter top I wore a maroon shirt, skinny jeans, a grey jacket and brown boots. Still stylish but since I knew this would be the outfit I would be stuck wearing for the next season, it would be much more durable when it came to challenges, no nip slips this season thats for sure!

Almost out the door when 'oh the irony' I couldn't resist, there was a small string necklace with a decorative clock on it. Placing the small charm around my neck, me and my past self were off to the Gemmy Awards.

* * *

Like in the lame-o-sine, this limousine had a TV, albeit a much nicer, high quality TV that was playing the live footage from the Gemmys and CB. Blainely and Josh introducing themselves and the latest drama. Announcing there nights tribute towards our 'most famous TV-reality show cast', introducing us separately the show began the same as before.

They narrated our exploits in what we've been doing the past few months, though this time when they showed off my weight gain, I didn't really care, bloating happens and food is great! Just ask Owen.

Weight gains, pump ups and show appearances were all announced in the following segment and nothing really relevant to me happened for a while. However instead of my online attack, it was Blainely and Josh tearing Gwen's blog down so whilst I still haven't been apart of the show, nothing in it's set up has really changed.

Or so I thought, since in the past that segment went a lot longer and had a cut showing an interview with Gwen and I, there was time for another clip with me separately spoken by the duo hosts. The blond began- "Queen bee Heather has been rather quiet in the past few months but we at CM have some speculation!" Josh takes over, "We have news that Heather attended her semi-formal with a special someone!"

Now this was new, my semi-formal was a peaceful night between me and my friend Duncan who was a foreign exchange boy from France! He could speak english yes, but he and I bonded over the language and attended together. Nothing more nothing less, brief hand holding but my heart belonged to someone else.

"She went to her formal with a boy named DUNCAN! Is Heather crushing on the young French boy or is she struggling with feelings for a certain delinquent cast-mate!" _oh no, oh no no no no_! They were _not_ doing this! The screen flashed with images from the night, hugging my friend and smiling at the camera, he was a little shorter than me and the photo's were adorable. The boy had gone back to France already but sadly for him he was still being involved!

"You heard it here first! With Duncney in splitsville and in the last seasons finale, Who Wants To Pick A Millionaire, Duncan admitted he would like to court Heather! Is Deather in the air?" The two hosts laugh excitedly as transition, pictures of my friend and I disappeared from the screen as the next part of the show began with Chef and Chris' arrival.

The Drama Brothers had their story previewed before Chris did the outro for the break and almost immediately after the next part played, due to it being played live for me so I know the happenings. Despite me already knowing them before hand. They don't need to know that though.

The Total Drama Breakups component of the show began as unrealistically as the last time, dusting over the important details such as 'the tattoos are temporary, they're both seventeen and Courtney wants to be a lawyer' and 'Courtney is fucking crazy why the hell did they adopt a Racoon in the first place?'

And Josh I can answer that question for you in one simple word- afuckingduh, of course Gwen was tempted! A hell of a lot more evidence suggesting Gwuncan the Dunther or whatever they said before. Whilst I watched the show many times and knew many things about each contestant, something I never payed attention to was fanon ship names.

The part on Geoff and Bridgette was as kick-off-episode-one worthy as the last time and it washed over me like a slow-wind, payed no mind to it.

The Drama Brothers hadn't changed either, I only took notice of Sierra's shrill voice when she squealed at the sight of Cody, girl was crazy but I'll probably have to refrain myself from doing the same when I see Alejandro. Izzy's acting career was also documented along with her freakout which a part of me supported. Interns could be pretty stinkin.

Lashawna and Tyler's tribute part of the show felt rather fillerish but it was there and remained identical to the first time, why they did not talk about Tyler and Lindsay's relationship was beyond me.

Eva was brought up next which led to Sierra's interview, when first watching all those years ago I remember having an immediate dislike towards the girl, the fact she was scared to be exposed but perfectly okay with exposing others. Now I couldn't help but to enjoy watching it. Sierra was a nice girl, anyone but Cody could tell you that, maybe if you are in Sierra's presence for a really long time you'd disagree with me aswell but her heart is in the right place and over the last few years, I've learnt that that's all that really matters.

One of the few time's I will ever appreciate Izzy is when she leaves screen screaming "See yah!" and then ending up standing on the middle of the red carpet as the rest of the limo's arrive on seen. Harold's first, followed by the BFF's Katie and Sadie. Duncney were fourth and fifth to arrive, Duncan would be sixth if you counted Britney, their raccoon.

Lindsay as daft as always appeared next in her casual clothes, everyone exasperated at her reasoning for forgetting to dress up. Though the time had come and my Limo along with everyone else's arrived at the red carpet. Sans Noah and the Drama Brothers limos of course.

I step out and make my way to the front of the gang and start heading towards the door, Tyler still managed to trip us all up though. It was as we were still all sprawled out on the floor that Noah arrived giving orders into his headset and Sierra tried to land an interview with him as he walked straight pass her. "oh.."

The Drama Brothers are back together and no one is surprised, everybody soon gathers at the doors waiting be let inside when Chris' 'new show's' cast shows up, Chef standing at the door blocking our way. "Famous people only, and as of about five seconds ago, that excludes you."

"Who died and made you door man?" that was Gwen, as snarky as always, Lindsay gasped when Chris announces he did. Chef now being the door man and Chris still being alive.

Noah hands Chris his latte and holds on to his gluten free muffin as the Total Drama Dirt Bags exit their limo's. The cast was a strange array of people. He gives us a debrief on how they are famous and what his new show will be about and it is true, "I'm mean, I'm nasty! That should be me!"

It was then that I had to clamp my mouth shut as hard as I could, Alejandro walked right past me and my cast-mates, knocking Cody over in the process, oh what a man.

Seeing him again, even if it was him just walking past me, was like having a ice cold bucket of water tipped over my head as my feet were being dipped in boiling water. Alejandro walks straight pass us all, even ignoring Chris which despite his previous rudeness, people approved of. Especially Noah as he had literally just been fired.

It was then all lights outside turned off and Izzy broke into the building only to waltz out afterwards with some popcorn leaving the door to lock being her. We watched the outside television and began to argue over what we going to do, everybody started to leave when Super fan Sierra spoke up, her speech was the same as last time, encouraging us all to fight for our fame.

I never realised how important she was in the taking place of season three, without her, it may of actually been dirtbags for season three of Total Drama. We soon wiped our feet on the red carpet and hopped on DJ's and Mama's bus in chase of the dirt bags.

It was then when we set off on our Journey that Season three was cemented to use our cast as it's official casting. We took off towards the studio firing caramel bombs using Lashawna's bra as a catapult. Much like last time, one thing led to another and we ended up flying off a cliff screaming our heads off but hey, if they thought my screams were loud then, wait till I'm flung out of the plane. Though we can thank Duncney for this one.

Once safe a search and rescue party consisting of Geoff, Trent, Beth, Justin, Eva, Katie and Sadie soon headed off to find help, not like they succeed but it resulted in the same way it did last time, like usual. Chris came back with his giant magnet and took us away.

Owen's ass was revealed in all it's glory for the 'x' amount of times since the show began and we ended back on the set of Total Drama Action. We slowly settle into the dining tent whispering among ourselves about whats going to happen next, Sierra chattering loudly about her predictions for the series continuation. Alejandro brings out a stack of pancakes for us all to eat while Chris is speaking. Owen devourers them all before anyone gets a chance at taking one.

"I have an announcement, now, we all know nobody does drama like you guys." Until this point I was unsure if I should continue quoting my previous self but in parts like this where I was a prominent person in the scene, I decided I'd ween myself from the snide comments. "Duh, but what about Total Drama dirt bags?"

"It was a trick," Alejandro began. "there never was a Total Drama dirt bags!" Now here is a part where I'll change my wording, "Really? You looked pretty serious about ditching us back at the Gemmys, Chris."

"Well mostly, I did come up with the name. But any who, I needed to find out if you kids still had it." Still a prominent part I asked much more fluently then the first time I ever addressed him, "What about Al _ejan_ dro," It slipped out of my lips slightly to practiced fondness and an eyebrow from the man himself was raised towards me, it wasn't much however. All was forgotten anyway when Chris walked over to my spot at the end of the cheap dining table and gave me a noogie.

"A dupe, just like the rest of you" I looked at him angrily, frosty glare settled upon my face. "I needed someone on the inside, but to make it up to him, I told him he could join you guys next time!" Noah looked impassive but asked anyway, "What do you mean 'next time'."

A musical accompaniment joined Chris as he announced it, "A no-holds-barred race around the world in a jet! Ha ha!" the 30 year old host struck a dramatic pose and I was out of the centre show.

"After all the crap you put us through? As if." Gwen says. "Don't you want be famous again?" The host inquisitions, "Pass." Duncan supplies. "What about CASH!" now that got the interest of everybody. "The chance to win an-oh one million dollars!"

We cheer and party, I recall this being broadcasted at the CM studio as Geoff arrived with the rest of the search party but alas, seasons three's 'butts' have already been casted.

The CM hosts signed of their section of the show quickly (due to fear of Eva) but the Celebrity Man Hunt Total Drama Special continued on as a premiere of sorts. Cast members entered into the caravan for one last confessional, though for two new competitors, Alejandro and Sierra's, their first confessional in the caravan. I did not have anything to say other than "At least I have hair again this season" before signing off, my hair being the same length as it was in World Tour last time. No extensions here though, those things are expensive and I could probably pull off mid back extensions at the moment, but that ain't happening while competing!

And so it was soon time to board the dangerous and unkept plane and partake in Total Drama World Tour which was not named Total Drama Musical because Chris and his producers thought it would be funnier if us competitors had to sing with no given explanation. They were right!

 **A/N: Whoo! I be done, son! Stay in tune (fav and follow *wink*) for the next instalment of Another Attempt where the fun really begins!**

Constructive flames are welcome!

 **Review x**


	5. Walk Like An Egyptian Part 1

The bus ride was as you'd expect and funnily enough, Alejandro was driving. We were on the same bus that we'd been chasing down not to long ago trying to regain our fame, there was also a small TV which showed Chris getting ready to start the very first episode of this new season.

"Season 3 of total drama folks! The world is gonna be mine, from sea to shining sea! Sadly, I'm forced to share my world with a 3-ring traveling teen freak show. And they'll be competing all around the globe for another million dollars! So lets meet our players! Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna!" He takes a break and allows for some character development as we all stop in front of him and Gwen comments on how she doesn't want to sit behind my ponytail pony tail. "More real then your hair sweetie, because Midnight Blue zebra streaks just scream natural don't they?"

Funnily enough though this time, my hair was all real and my pony tail was slightly more layered due to it. Duncan and Gwen steal a loving stare at each other and I nudge Gwen a bit harder then necessary and whispered, "get in goth girl." Chris continued the introductions.

"Lindsay, DJ and Harold!" Only Lindsay gets out of the bus "ah, guys?" "SWEET STRAWBERRY PRESERVES! No-oh!" DJ steps into the doorway pushing Owen with him, "He's afraid of flying remember." Harold steps off the bus aswell and onto the runway saying some facts that nobody really bothered to listen to, the words only becoming relevant when Noah steps off the bus saying "Keep up the fascination facts and I'm going to me aeronauseas all over you."

"And returning favourites; Noah, Cody and-"

"YO YO YO! This years winner is in the house- I mean bus- I mean runway! Where's the plane aye"

"I know right! Let's fly!" It was Izzy now jumping onto Ezekiel's shoulders before falling down. "Yup, Izzy's back. Also returning this season.." He introduces the remaining two original contestants but not the new players and they both fall on top of Izzy and Ezekiel in a groaning pile of mess.

"And now to mix things up and keep all fresh, we're introducing two new contestants this season! He's an honour role student with a diplomat for a dad, he also has the strange ability to charm the pants off almost every living species, it's _Alejandro_!" Alejandro steps off of the bus all handsome, sunglasses like I had on when I was first introduced into the cast. He showed off his first language as he helped up both girl and boy amigo's from the floor winning their favours he soon made his way towards the rest of us. ' _That handsome devil him_!'

"She's a super a sugar addicted super fan! With 16 total drama blogs in total, it's Sierra!" The tall girl bursted out the busway breathing and screeching similarly to a banshee- "OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU GUYS, AND THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"Anybody have a paper bag I can breath into? Oh my gosh Cody! I've dreamt of this moment, only you weren't wearing a shirt!" Cody looked a little weirded out by this but was luckily cut off when the plane suddenly rolled onto the runway. It was as noisy as I remembered the inner mechanics of the machine sounding as if they were about to give out. The plane just sounds like this, I know however because as soon as it's time to film our conversation, it quietens right down until it's needed again for dramatic effect. And as I said before, Chris may be cruel, but he damn well knows what he's doing.

However the other contestants weren't prepared to see the plane which appeared to be in such poor conditions "What the f-" That was Duncan of course. Bolts were flying out everywhere and Chris looked nothing but proud. Courtney then took liberty in speaking for all the other worried contestants "Um, Chris, I'd like to express some concerns about the plane's safety."

This of course was disregarded from the host as he declared it as perfectly safe which I couldn't stop myself from believing even as he yelled now boarding and a plate fell off the plane with a stray racoon scattering away. I couldn't help myself however as I pointed at the two contestants that made their outbursts when the plane arrived. "Hey it's your racoon, better go get it you two!" referencing to their racoon Britney and their ridiculous custody battle.

It was also while this was happening that Chris hit Owen on the head with a frying pan Rapunzel style and asked the rest of us if their were any problems, which of course there were, but nobody voiced them. Those who did speak only sucking up to him.

Due too my previous knowledge I knew that it was time for the opening theme and that no footage would be recorded until it was time to tour the plane, Chef was soon at the planes opening and lowering a ladder rather haphazardly he shouted an "All aboard!" and we al began to climb up and into the plane. This time however I gave enough of a damn to pull Lindsay away to remind her that she's in a skirt and probably shouldn't climb the ladder above Ezekiel.

I soon handed Lindsay over to Bridgette not wanting to have to deal with her myself, I climbed up after Izzy who I had agreed to act as a panty shield from the others. The crazy girl climbed up like a spider monkey and soon we were all on the plane Gwen and Lindsay the last two to climb over the edge and into the elimination room.

Chris then led us teens into the common room and began talking about what was to occur this season though I didn't pay much attention. Everything just felt so surreal, I know I've been in the past for a fairly long time now but it was still so different to be competing again, it was amazing really. I had to be careful though, if Amazon loses a challenge we didn't last time before Duncan and Gwen get together, I'm a goner. Though I hope we never lose we my foreknowledge, there's still a few things I'm unaware of myself, like where team amazon's tattoo'd sheep is in the herd, how to prevent Leshawna, her friend from siding with Alejandro and knocking her tooth out and what is that handsome _Ale_ devil thinking! Though some things she didn't know weren't one hundred percent necessary in the game.

It was then that Gwen said "Singing? Really, I though Chris was joking about that." that I started to pay attention to my surroundings again, "Well I don't have a problem with." Courtney said.

"Yea thats because you like singing." Leshawna said. "Well I don't, girls sing," slightly sexist. "Little birdies sing, Duncan's do not sing!"

"You think I'll get to beat box?" - "I'll beat you if you try." Duncan bantered with the geek, it was my turn to speak but I couldn't be bothered to say anything so instead, sadly, Ezekiel did. "You guys, I'm gonna win the million and become a well-known singer man! Hit it!" The homeschool then falls flat before Gwen reminds him that he got kicked of first last time.

And I reminding him that "You also got kicked off cause you couldn't keep your annoying mouth shut!" I jabbed him with my pointer finger knocking him back onto his ass as he tried to stand up. I still held a slight grudge against the boy for what he did last time around.

"Singing reality shows are huge! And the worse the singing, the higher the ratings, so thats why on this show their will be no vocal coaching, no rehearsals and no warnings!" Chris said, we all groaned in outrage, Chris continued anyway. "Any who, this is the dining area, where you'll enjoy in-flight meals served by everyones favourite cook, Chef Hatchet. Zeke tried to speak up again saying he was faster, stronger- "Chattier, blabbier, Less shut uppier. Now zip it so we can get on with the show!"

"Is there a ladies room?" Leshawna asked Chris, "Sure just a-down that-a-way," he pointed to the right and Lashawna left in its direction and the rest of the cast headed towards loser class. And whilst we were waiting there we heard Lashawna scream. "THERE"S A CAMERA IN THE POTTY, AGAIN!"

She however soon did arrive back with us and Chris continued his tour of the plane.

"Losing teams will enjoy luxurious economy class accommodations between destinations" He revealed that there were no beds whatsoever in economy, no comfort, just basic safety requirements for losers. "Owen does not look comfortable or safe."

"OH HAHAHAHA O.M.G Chris you are just so L.O.L" Sierra was talking cyber and laughing Zeke once again spoke up, "We should hit the winners compartment aye! Cause I'm never going to be losing or staying back here!"

Noah then responded again, waving a hand in front of his face, "Is never your policy on mouth wash too?" and then I spoke up, "And is never your policy on being at all tolerable, being self aware, and having even the smallest sliver of respect for those around you- like I don't know THE HOST WHO YOU'VE INTERRUPTED LIKE EIGHT TIMES ALREADY"

He shrunk away a little after that, "Why thank you Heather," Chris said to me before continuing the tour leading us into first class.

"Now this is the first-class cabin, the domain of each week's winners" Chris announced, there was a camera man sliding his camera stand across the room and in front of the bar and Alejandro, I was in shot of this main camera too but just an observer on the scene, "Now this is the accommodation that ladies deserve." He said to Lindsay, he was patient with her which I know can be challenging, "They get ladies in first class too? Oh wait, you meant me" She flushed a vibrant red which annoyed Tyler who then tried to impress her, failing miserably resulting in Lindsay fawning over Alejandro even more.

I scowled at this, I know I did. I went off to the second confessional with Chef flying the plane. "You know that new guy reminds me a lot of how I acted in season one, just a lot more flirtatious. You know, this second confessional is a lot nicer than talking on the toilet." Though I'm pretty sure that even throughout the whole season, I was the only one to use it.

"Maybe for you, I'm trying to prep for a flight." He said over his shoulder, "Why don't you like it Chef, maybe you can help me gossip, who do you thinks gonna win it this season." I know last time he kept complimenting Alejandro but I didn't really feel like going through that again at the moment. "Who's gonna lose it all, what new relationships will form, and what already existing relationships will fall apart. I'm Heather Kopf and this is Total Drama Confessional with Chef Hatchet!"

He looked over his shoulder again, "Well if home-school makes it past the first elimination I'd be surprised. And since when where you a Chris suck up and why did you perfectly summarise a seasons opening?" It was funny having a conversation with Chef, if anything he was one of the people closer to my age (Well one of my ages) it could be refreshing.

I turned around to face him, away from the camera I was previously addressing, "Okay firstly I'm not sucking up to Chris, I was impersonating him because I found it humorous and Ezekiel is fu- freaking annoying. Boy need's to learn some respect."

"Now you sound like the loud and proud girl, Leshawna isn't it?" Chef said and I turned to face him fully. "Oh god, she has said that exact string of words before hasn't she?" I laughed at my mannerisms, so did Chef we talked about a few different things, it was heart-warming when he agreed that I was dogged in season 1 when he shaved my hair. Apparently fans loved me for the drama I brought but didn't want me to win so they took the opportunity to get rid of me knowing I wouldn't be able to win but knowing I'd still be in the finale episode.

How'd your pole get so slippery Gwen hm.

We chatted through most of Chris's tour and I had to be called back over intercom that it was time for the final important part of the tour. He informed us of the Galley and Cargo insinuating future plans to lock us in them. "One more thing, I'm sure you remember a little something called the elimination ceremony! Takes pave right in their my friends," He gestured for us to follow him into the room, we settled into a group before he continued, "If you don't receive a barf bag full of airline issued peanuts-"

Tsk tsk tsk, Home-school really should of taken my forceful advice and stopped interrupting the host, the guy was actually stupid, we made fun of him yes, but he was straight up being an irritating crit. Now that was one way to get your ass thrown of the show. "Kinda like this!"

Chris grabbed Ezekiel and chucked him straight out of the taking off plane. Good temporary riddance.

Since their wasn't any challenges yet and we were all still wide awake, after Ezekiel was thrown out the plane to everyones joy, we were all seated in the dining area where DJ was sulking about missing his mama and Sierra was gushing over Cody, her very own April fool.

I don't know if I was dreading what was about to happen or waiting patiently whilst excited. I already knew the words and if due to my meddling a song changed, I could keep up, I have more experience then anyone here at improv.

The chime went off, ding-ding, and Chris now revealed himself in spotlight wearing and old-fashioned suit with a bowl hat to announce. "Whenever you hear that friendly little bell, it's musical number time! So let's hear it."

"But what are we suppose to sing" Courtney asks, "You have to make it up as you go, it wouldn't be challenging otherwise would it? Now SING!"

(Bold-Person(s) singing, Italic-song lyrics, normal-person speaking during song)

 **Courtney:** _Up!_  
 **Courtney and Izzy:** _Up!_  
 **Courtney, Izzy, and Sierra:** _Up!_  
 **Courtney, Izzy, Lindsay and Sierra:** _Up!_  
 **Harold:** _Sing!_  
 **Cody and Harold:** _Sing!_  
 **Cody, DJ and Harold:** _Sing!_  
 **Cody, DJ, Harold and Tyler:** _Sing!_  
 **Bridgette, Courtney, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay and Sierra:** _We're flying._  
 **Alejandro, Cody, DJ, Harold, Noah, and Tyler:** _And singing._  
 **Everyone (except Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, and Owen):** _We're flying and we're singing!_  
 **Sierra:** _Come fly with us!_  
 **Cody and Sierra:** _Come fly with us!_  
 **Izzy:** _We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust!_ Haha!  
 **Bridgette:** _Come fly with us!_  
 **Bridgette and Lindsay:** _Come fly with us!_  
 **Alejandro:** _It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must._  
 **Duncan:** Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane.  
 **Harold:** _What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane._ Ah!  
 **Gwen:** Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV!  
 **Courtney:** _Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!_  
 **DJ:** _Come fly with us!_  
 **DJ and Leshawna:** _Come fly with us!_  
 **Heather:** Do you know how to steer this thing!?  
 **Chef Hatchet:** I try.  
 **Ezekiel:** _They thought they could leave me and depart, but this stowaway's got winning in his heart!_  
 **Noah:** _Come fly with us! Come die with us!_  
 **Owen:** We're flying?! I hate flying! Stop the plane! _(gets hit on the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Chris)_  
 **Cody, DJ, Heather and Sierra:** _Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_  
 **Duncan and Gwen:** No!  
 **Chris McLean:** Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination-  
 **Bridgette:** _All contestants must sing in each show!_  
 **Courtney:** _Duncan, do it! Let's go!_  
 **Cody:** _Gwen, sing it! Don't go!_  
 **Gwen:** Well, I don't wanna go home _. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!_  
 **Courtney:** Duncan, come on! Please?  
 **Duncan:** _This sucks!_  
 **Everyone (except Duncan, Ezekiel and Owen):** _Yeah!_

With the musical number over, nothing in it changed. I was tired and considering we were allowed into all parts of the plane accept Chris's quarters, I went to first class and was the first person ever to fall asleep on the plane besides Owen whilst we descended into Egypt. Not the safest thing to do, but descending into a desert with no landing track takes a pretty long time. I had a seatbelt on so, Challenge número uno here I come!

"So you guys ready for a little fun? I call today's challenge pyramid over-under"

"So you're telling me that after an eleven hour flight, Chef's in-flight cuisine, a forced musical number and now we have a challenge" Leshawna and most other competitors were not happy with this, I was probably more chipper than most because I actually slept during the flight. "Don't you love this game." Chris said in response to Leshawna.

We were soon lead to the starting line ready to hear the end of Chris's speech, Lashawna commenting on Harold's foil headwear was heard in my peripheral. The challenge was almost underway when Mr Stowaway made his arrival. "Ready. Set-" "Wait up yo! You guys, wait up, I told you I wasn't gonna lose this time aye" I was very tempted to tell Chris that I'd hall him away and back into the plane when I begrudgingly admitted that yes he was important to how the teams were formed. I just had to make sure I stuck with Sierra and Cody.

Soon home-school was back in the game and we were off. Though I couldn't help but wonder, if I played the game the same way I did last time, wouldn't it just result in the same out come. If I made it to the final two I couldn't just let him _win_ , I love Alejandro and of course I want him to win but... I want him to fall in love with me for me and not hurt himself because of me in the process. But my main goal was to save Alejandro, and to do that, some things are going to have to be done differently.

I was already in the tunnel when I made up my mind. I turned right back around and chose over.

I ran back outside just in time to hear Tyler ask Lindsay and Bridgette whether its to late to go under but none of the three bother to take notice of me running out of the cave's entrance and taking a big leap up onto the first level. The only reason I had picked under instead of over the first time around was because I was trying so hard to gain Sierra's favour and trust.

In my boots it was very easy to hook myself on each new ledge I was up at the top of the tower before Alejandro's slowed down self carrying Bridgette and Lindsay. If I remembered correctly, which I know I do. Bridgette surfs down on that sign with Alejandro holding on to her hips and Lindsay on her shoulders. I saw the opportunity and took it.

Alejandro was still about thirty seconds from making it to the top so I quickly ripped the sign from its post, sat on it and bum slid down the side of the pyramid. I really hope this doesn't backfire.

I raced across the finish line and realised, oh no this is going to backfire, _shit shit shit shit SHIT!_

"Congratulations Heather! You are first to cross the finish line! Go stand behind the number one sign!" ' _Heather_!' I screamed at myself, ' _Small changes! We wanted small changes! We didn't want to be on a completely different team_! Maybe changing things up wasn't the best idea straight of the bat, I should of waited until we actually had the same teams as last time!

I calculated in my head what was likely going to happen next; what the new teams will look like. Now that I'm on this team Bridgette or Lindsay will end up on a different team which would knock someone else from Team Chris into Team Amazon.

I was panicky but I tried not to let it show as Harold, Lashawna and DJ were all put onto my team being the second group to complete the challenge and the first group to successfully navigate under the pyramid. Lashawna walked over and I gave her a high five, unlike last time, I'm going to be a good friend to her and Harold, maybe even see if I can warm up to DJ. We didn't have to wait long for the next person to arrive, but thats what shocked me, _person_.

All on their lonesome, unable to carry Bridgette and Lindsay down the steep side of the pyramid, the three had separated and Alejandro made it down first.

"Alejandro my man," Chris said and unlike in the CM reunion Alejandro did acknowledge Chris. " Congratulations on being fifth my dude, second to make it over the pyramid you have earned yourself the last spot on the first team, go stand behind the number one sign with Heather, Lashawna, Harold and DJ. You can start thinking of your team name."

'What just happened?'

Alejandro was now standing near me and talking to Leshawna, he seemed content with his new team. I just stared at the ground like a dope. He had ended up on my team? Just because I went over and snagged the sign at the top of the pyramid! He was on my team! This is horrible and amazing!

I'd have to think about it later because we were still mid-challenge but everything was just so different already. I turned around to my chatting team joining in on the conversation thankful for the opening Leshawna gave me. It was going to take a while for the next group to show up.

"So what should our team name be?" I asked the group, I didn't want to be in a team where it's name was a constant jinx so I wanted to make sure that team one wasn't team Victory again.

"How about Team Victory!" Harold said almost straight away, "That would be good but don't you think that would jinx it?" I responded, "That is true." Alejandro said agreeing with me which made my heart wrongfully flutter, I need to stay calm. Leshawna then laughed aloud, "Maybe we could name our team after Chris and make our team his favourite!" We all laughed, some of our laughs more genuine then other, Alejandro not really liking the idea I just smirked, "Can we instead name our team after Chef and how he's better then Chris to make Chris dislike our team the most- Hell yeah team cookers!" I say laughing, DJ even laughs along with my joke, we continue our soft and harmless banter over what name we should choose.

"We could be Team Famoso, because they all want to be famous" It was me again saying this and I think some of my teammates caught on but only Alejandro really got my joke "Yes! We should name ourselves team Famoso for sure! famous means famous in Spanish and it's in the theme song! That's the perfect name!" Now everybody laughed and we soon agreed that we'd be Team Famoso when it came time to tell Chris our teams name.

Soon enough though Bridgette and Lindsay made it down the pyramid at the same time that Owen and Noah came running out it's exit. Tyler also fell down the pyramids side and they made most of team two.

Our groups began to mingle but I stuck near Lashawna and DJ being nice to the both of them I think DJ is starting to warm up to the 'new' 'nicer' me.

Soon everyone except for Duncan, Courtney and Gwen were finished, Ezekiel joining team two (phew!). And Sierra, Cody and Izzy joining team three.

It was then that that friendly little bell Chris told us about earlier rang off and he announced a reprise, which resulted in the same reaction from the delinquent as last time. "You know what! NO." The delinquent refused to sing again and dragged his two companions onto team three where he cut himself free of the rope. "I'm out, I'm done! I quit!" everyone looked mildly shocked that the last seasons winner had just quit, Gwen looking more sad then shocked and Courtney infuriated.

Though it was soon time to announce our new team names, Chris started talking, "Since this season I decided to mix it up and put you all into three teams, I'm letting you pick your own team name! You have three minutes to decide while I eat this Ice cream cone."

"Team Famoso!" Exclaimed me and the rest of my team.

"Team Amazon!" Yelled team three now with Sierra already in the team.

The final middle team were still trying to decide soon time was up so Sierra exclaimed for them, "Why don't you guys name yourself Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot!" A sound of approval was heard and Chris settled that those were our new teams names. Though Team Chris weren't too happy about it. Team Famoso and I were howling with laughter at the unintentional revival of Leshawna's joke.

We settled ourselves soon enough and Chris announced our prizes, Lashawna not exactly impressed with our teams prize, I knew if I held onto it our team could remain safe this episode. Chris soon signed off the episode. We were all given a short break and some water but soon, it was time for walk like and Egyptian part 2

* * *

 **A/N: And already we have a prominent change! I want some feedback on how you guys all think this will play out! It's gonna be fun with Aleheather on the same team! Now let's see if Team Famoso has better luck then team Victory!**

 **Review if you feel like it *wink***


	6. Walk Like An Egyptian Part 2

The sun was still beating down on us as Chris announced that we were about to continue the challenge, we walked over to our mats where on each rested the prize each team had won during part one of the challenge.

"Oh team colors!" Izzy says as she spots the pink rug of the Amazon's rug. It will be strange thinking of Team Amazon as Team Amazon and not 'my team'. "Why is our rug yellow, we are not cowards!" Harold says gesturing to our gold and yellow rug where it has the insignia of a gemmy award in a spotlight. "Oh don't you worry sweetie, our rug is gold because we're winners!" Leshawna spoke loudly giving a conciliating pat on Harold's skinny back.

We were soon given a full challenge description before- 'ding ding' it was song time and Chris had just released the scarabs.

 **Alejandro:** _No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last!_  
 **Alejandro, Cody, DJ, Noah and Tyler:** _You don't wanna eat us up._  
 **Owen:** _We're mostly full of gas. No, no!_  
 **Courtney, Gwen and Heather:** _It's mating time for scarabs._  
 **Leshawna:** _So, what'cha waiting on?_  
 **Izzy:** _Just ignore us humans!_  
 **Cody:** _Oooooh._  
 **Everyone (except Ezekiel):** _And make out till the break of dawn!_  
 **Alejandro and Cody:** _It's lovin' time._  
 **Courtney, Gwen and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
 **Alejandro:** _Scarab mating season._  
 **Alejandro and Cody:** _It's lovin' time_  
 **Courtney, Gwen and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
 **Alejandro:** _Scarabs, get busy now..._  
 **Harold:** _It's lovin' time._  
 **Courtney, Gwen and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
 **Everyone (except Courtney, Ezekiel, Gwen and Heather):** _Scarab mating season._  
 **Cody:** _It's lovin' time._  
 **Courtney, Gwen and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
 **Everyone (except Courtney, Ezekiel, Gwen and Heather):** _Scarab mating season!  
_ **Ezekiel:** Seasonal, eh!? Whoa, no wait!

The teams ran off as Chris yelled for us to "Go!", Team Amazon took off on their Camel, Team Chris went ahead with Owen alone on the goats back and our team was the only team left. And everyone but Alejandro and I were staring at the stick dejectedly. Alejandro was talking in a charismatic voice trying to cheer us all up but instead I brushed past him as nonchalantly as possible and picked up the stick from where it was previously held in Harold's hands. I lifted it in the air and waited for vibrations which I soon felt.

"It's a divining rod!" I exclaim in undetected fake shock, the team stared at me, "It will tell us where the nile is, follow me!" I start running towards where the vibrations were telling me to go.

"Oh you go girl! Now let's win this challenge!" They soon followed, Leshawna supporting my leadership that for the first time since season one was unquestioned even Alejandro spoke up; "Nice one, señorita!"

I sped up though after that as an unwelcome blush took over my cheeks, I managed to scoff.

Running on the sand was tiring but the hot sun on our backs was worse. I take off my cardigan and tie it around my waist, my act of stripping cause fellow members of the team to follow my example and remove a layer from the top. (All except Lashawna of course.)

I fumbled when I saw a shirtless Alejandro running besides me. However instead of owning up to my trip I paused completely for a second to readjust the divining rod to make sure vibrations weren't stronger in any other directions, there wasn't but the vibrations overall were much stronger.

"The vibrations are a lot stronger now! I bet we're close!" I shout as I begin running again, falling into paces next to Alejandro at the front. The string bean seemed relieved that the running was almost over we conquered a small dune and over the top of it not to far away we spotted the blueness of the river.

However we also spotted the Amazons heading in the correct direction towards the river. "Hurry y'all!" Leshawna shouts as we enter a final sprint and in the end, beat Team Amazon to the Nile. "Congratulations Team Famoso! You have finished part 1 of this challenge in first place! Part 2 takes place now as you are to weave a boat and cross this stretch of the Nile with the entirety of your team and your reward from the previous part of the challenge!" We cheered at being first during the first part but there was groaning behind us as Team Amazon heard the challenge also, dismayed at the fact that they have to create a boat big enough for the whole team and a camel.

"You guys all pull out the reeds! I'll do the weaving!" Leshawna told us and none of us argued, but we however were dismayed at Sierra's rapid speed building of a boat, the third generation basket-weaver's hands moving incredibly fast. But luckily our team somehow had better teamwork and the Amazon's were only slightly ahead.

It was then that Team Chris arrived sweaty and disgruntled, Bridgette and Noah acting the most poised as Ezekiel, Owen and Lindsay all huff and puff. The goat under Owen though seemed as if he was about to drop dead from the combination of Owens heavy weight and the scorching sun. The team soon started making their raft and well...

To say their raft was badly made was and insult to badly made rafts. It was lumpy in shape and small in size, both my team and the Amazon's were already halfway across the nile when Owen laid himself on top of their poorly made raft and the rest of the team had to sit on top of him they started rowing. Chris and Chef were in my peripheral when again we all heard that familiar bell sound out. Can't say I'm surprised, at all.

"Well maybe if you finished the song the first time around you wouldn't be in this situation, ZEKE!" Chris and the rest of us gave the prairie boy a glare, "It's time for a musical reprise!" The same beat from before started playing as Alejandro at the front of our boat started the song with his harmonious voice.

 **Alejandro:** _Mm, mmm. Crocodile amigos, what'cha swarmin' for?_  
 **Courtney:** _We don't mean to bug you!_  
 **Gwen:** _Please let us reach the shore!_  
 **Camel:** _(honks twice)_  
 **Lindsay:** _These crocs are getting killy!_  
 **Harold:** _Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes!_  
 **Alejandro:** _It's rowin' time!_  
 **Everyone else:** _Vanquishin'! Vanquishin'!_  
 **Everyone:** _Crocodile season!_  
 **DJ:** _It's rowin' time!_  
 **Everyone else:** _Crocodiles! Crocodiles!_  
 **DJ:** _Tell me I'm not sinkin'!_  
 **Cody:** _Yeah, it's rowin' time!_  
 **Everyone else:** _Sinkin' in, sinkin' in!_  
 **Everyone:** _Crocodile season!_  
 **Alejandro:** _It's rowin' time!_  
 **Everyone else:** _Rowin' time! Rowin' time!_  
 **Sierra** : _'Till the Amazons..._  
 **Team Amazon:** _Wiiiiiiiiiin!  
_ **Courtney** _ **:**_ _Yeah!_

The Amazon's won like last time, but with the camel whisperer Izzy and the master basket weaver, did we ever really stand a chance? Though unlike last time my Team Famoso came in second place with our divining rod, a few minutes later Team Chris landed on shore, raft losing complete shape as the team got off, I laughed as I realised something but couldn't state my reason before interrupted by Chris himself.

"Congrats, you're alive! And, as long as you all brought your rewards across the finish line, there will be no elimination!" We all cheered except for laughing me and a sheepish looking Ezekiel, me being the one making a different noise to those around me, everyone turned to see just what I was laughing at. I raised my finger and pointed far across the nile where a small white speck could be seen. That small white speck was soon revealed by a sheepish Ezekiel: Team Chris's reward that they had left behind when rushing to catch up. They left the goat behind.

Team Chris proceeded to throw insults at the much deserving Zeke, all except Lindsay who was staring at Alejandro who went over to 'console' her on her team's loss.

It was time to board onto the plane again, knowing that Duncan and Ezekiel would be shoved out of the plane whilst we headed towards Japan where my mum's side of the family comes from, on our way into the plane teams talked amongst themselves.

Team Chris shunning Zeke from all current conversation and the girls of Team Amazon chatting excitedly about being the first team to pull out a win and win first class. I only took slight note of the other teams however as a payed greater mind to my own team. It was very different from last time around, I couldn't help but wonder how 'slap slap revolution' would turn out with Leshawna on the same team and on friendly terms with me.

Alejandro was the prominent person in our conversation though, Leshawna listening intently and Harold looking annoyed. I walked next to my 'fellow 'H' bomb' and struck up a conversation. "he's just playing the game. Leshawna will realise it soon enough, she likes you, a lot. Don't you remember the aftermath?" Harold looked surprised at me comforting him, though not too surprised. He had probably seen Leshawna and I getting along, "It's just that, she hasn't payed me any attention to me at all since the show started. We were together during the break! But now it's like she's forgotten all of our time together."

I give him a consoling pat on the back, "She's just like that, taken by things easily, a bit over the top even. She likes _you_ Harold and if she didn't, she'd straight up tell ya' that girl ain't afraid of nothin'!" He smiles think about Lashawna he nods slowly, "I guess you're right Heather, plus I could always ask the new guy to stop."

"I thought I'd never see the day, Heather is not only being friendly, but is comforting someone!" DJ walked up to us and I let out a shallow laugh, "Oh DJ, I'm not always a toxic witch, just most the time." I smiled at him letting my eyes crinkle to show him know I was just joking, mostly. It was nice that DJ was warming up me, we started talking lightly cracking a joke every now and then. Alejandro and Lashawna came over just when I finished my sentence.

"I feel kind of bad that Izzy and Owen are separated, especially when Owen's so scared of flying and Izzy is always calmer with the big guy." DJ and Harold nod as the team members who had been holding a separate conversation joined ours, with a fake gasp Lashawna said "Did I just hear the mean queen Heather _sympathise_ for someone!" Everyone laughed and I just brushed away my hairs part with a small smile "Don't get used to it!" I nudged her gently, rocking my body against her larger form.

Though Alejandro didn't say much, I couldn't help but glance at him as he stood across me. He looked charming and relaxed but not yet the man that I got to know in the later half of the show, he was still just as handsome, though I didn't think his current expression suited him as well as his smug smirk did.

My musings were soon interrupted though, Chris's voice was on the intercom announcing it was time for the shows very first elimination and as the losing team walked past I yelled out to them, "Bye Zeke!" which caused Noah to chuckle because he knew well that that was what was going to happen. I was quite proud of my remark but only laughed when Lashawna smiled and said;"There's the mean queen!"

~o0o~

"Team Super Hot Me, you came in last, and lost your reward on the way, ZEKE! So it's vote time! Up in the loser class bathroom you'll find six passports." Noah then interrupted Chris with a whitty remark. "Unless Zeke's already left them behind in Egypt." The rest of team laughed, even the ever-clueless Lindsay.

"I said I was sorry homes!" Ezekiel spoke in his heavily accented voice but went ignored by his team. "Stamp the passport of which team member you'd like to send home, got it? Lindsay" Chris continued smirking at the blonde who proceeded to tell Chris that 'I so get it' only to enter the loser class bathroom and sporadically stamp ever passport over and over.

Ezekiel voted for Noah, and everyone else on except Lindsay voted for Ezekiel though in the end, Lindsay's vote didn't count at all.

So long story shortened, Noah and Ezekiel were the last two competitors who had yet to receive a peanut puke bag and when the final one was thrown at Noah, he dodged it anyway. Zeke being the clueless slugebag he is jumped up in shock, despite everyone's intolerance of him he was still affronted by the fact he was being booted.

"You got five seconds to strap this on before 'the drop of shame' becomes 'the drop of pain'!" Chris said as he chucked a parachute at Ezekiel before the boy started insulting his team. "Yo that's unbelievable, some team! You guys are all a bunch of-aaAHHH" Chef kicked him out the door to everyone present's satisfaction. The boy was incredibly irritating.

"I knew that would be satisfying," said Chris as Ezekiel's screaming faded out, it was time to address Duncan. "Last stop for non-competitors!" Chris shoved a parachute into Duncan's arms.

"Yeah right! You're suppose to give me a ride home!" Duncan pointed accusingly at Chris while the host just smiled smugly, "Yeah but, we're going on the other direction so. See Ya!" Chris shoved Duncan right out the plane, which according to him, was better than watching Chef have all the fun. The remaining members of Team Chris soon left the elimination area and entered back into loser class where my team; Team Famoso were talking casually, none of us shocked to see Zeke gone.

Conversation soon picked up between both our teams, surprising the other team I was the one who actually started the inter-team conversation, "So did Chris throw Duncan out of the plane too?" And the conversation was normal after that.

Though it didn't take me long to go to the confessional, not to record anything but to remove the ventilation systems lid and climb into the vent system because boy did this thing come in handy throughout the game...

Time to sneak into first class! I'm sure Izzy will sneak me some decent food if I tell her where the elves are.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update! I got some bad news just before I wrote most of this so it took an extra while to write it. Review!**

 **See you next time with TDWT: Super Crazy Happy Fun Time!**


	7. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan

**A/N: Thanks SideshowJazz1 for reviewing and telling me I was spelling Leshawna's name wrong! I didn't even notice! Also thank you to Madness is a State of Mind for leaving such nice reviews as well! Now on with the story!**

* * *

The ride in economy class wasn't very fun, I never truly understood how bad Owen's screams could get, I know his fears of flying would soon be solved but this was a bit ridiculous. My team and his team were both getting annoyed, Noah tried to comfort him with how safe planes were suppose to be, but his reassurances went hollow when wooden planks came undone and air was sucked out of the plane.

We all screamed though, I grappled onto the overhead bagging area, body being sucked horizontal in the air. Alejandro like last time rescued Leshawna. I couldn't be jealous however as I was too busy panicking over my predicament, that is until a hand pulled me into their chest and Owen finally went flying into the hole plugging it.

"DJ?" I asked the tall boy holding me, it wasn't for any other reason besides his act of kindness but I blushed as he smiled down at me in his arms as we both let go of each other. "You aren't going flying out of a plane on my watch!" DJ told me as I calmed myself, his stronger self almost completely unaffected by the strong winds we chuckled as I controlled my breath. I know it meant nothing but the fact he helped me meant a lot.

It was then that Harold spoke up garnering both mine and DJ's attention, "I could of done that if I wanted too, I just want to leave you ladies wanting more!" I felt a little bad when I laughed immediately. "Yea she wants more alright! More Alejandro!" DJ piped in and I laughed even harder which still wasn't very hard but I've been laughing a lot and past me _never_ laughed. Being back again is making me see everything more humorously and its enlightening.

"DJ you know nothing about women!" Harold said, I was just a happy bystander in the conversation now as we all looked towards Alejandro and Leshawna. Despite the hole being plugged Leshawna still clung tightly to the spaniard who just looked upon her with his charming facade, "You can put me down now, I mean if you want too! Or not, cause this is nice!" She said the last few words whilst snuggling her head into Alejandro's muscled chest. DJ and I then turned to each other and shared a knowing look, though aftterwood DJ went back to talking to Harold and I continued to stare at Alejandro's flexed arm muscles. _Pure thoughts Heather, pure thoughts!_

It was still a few seconds afterwards that Owen cried for help, "Not that this isn't fascinating and all but, HELP! MY BUTTS BEING SUCKED OUT OF A PLANE!"

Five interns then made their entrance, one carrying a slide of metal sheeting and the four other carrying a giant plunger. 'Now this is something I missed last time around' I thought as the interns popped Owen out of the hole and slid the metal sheeting over it, nailing it in. It was an odd sight to say the least. Though Owen's use of sarcasm was probably just as odd, he's been spending too much time with Noah.

It was after Owen stopped his panicked screaming and heavy panting when we all made our way to the common area where Chris had told us to meet. I could only prepare myself mentally for what was about to happen. Whilst I have been through all this before it was still scary knowing you were soon to be sucked out the side of a jet, though knowing that I would be safe at the end of it all made it slightly more exhilarating.

We were all already seated at and around the table, Owen, DJ and I being the only ones standing when Chris walked in to make his announcement, "Welcome to today's challenge, it's-" Chris was interrupted by my geekier teammate, "Is it a reward or elimination challenge?"

"Good question Harold and like I'm gonna tell ya'" Chris said the last part with a bit of sass mixed with anger. My attention was drawn to Tyler who was whispering quite loudly behind his hand "Two of us got booted last time, so today has reward written all over it!"

"I could use a reward, oh I hope it's candy! Or shoes, or shoes made of candy!" Dim-witted Lindsay spoke up though I'm rather proud she didn't go on to say 'or candy made out of shoes'.

After Lindsay finished though, Chris began talking again; "And I hope you all brought your giant radioactive monster repellent 'cause we're about to land in Japan!" He pointed to the door behind him where Chef proceeded in bursting open the door in a samurai outfit, sword in mouth. "Gosh you guys, that's totally a Chinese outfit." he looked so offended it amused me, whilst his samurai costume wasn't completely authentic, it was still based on a Japanese outfit.

"Thank you Harold, now remember, anyone who does't sing-" Chris tried to continue but Harold was replacing Zeke this challenge and continuously was interrupting Chris, "You'd just, you'd really think you'd work harder to get it right!"

" _Harold!_ Anyone who doesn't sing is immediately disqualified-" Harold interrupted Chris once more until, "Your cultural insensitivity is-" I slapped my hand over his mouth myself and spoke.

"Harold I am literally Japanese that costume is fine and is nothing like an outfit from China, Japan doesn't just have ninja's. We had samurai too so stop interrupting Chris with stuff that isn't even correct in the first place!" I spoke looking at him and a few people around us chuckled at the taken back boy.

"But I went to Sensei Steve's Feudal Japanese Summer camp." He stated it like it mattered at all to me. Me, who is, in reality a 28 year old trapped inside my 17 year old self's body who has lived in Japan, is Japanese, and knows a hell of a lot more about Japan than Harold. Though it didn't matter in the end as while I was fed up with Harold myself for his cultural insensitivity towards me, so was Chris who had just nodded at Chef signalling to let us all have it.

Chef ran over to the door on the side of the room and sliced it into four separate pieces until walking away in time for the door parts to flu out of their place and suck all of us straight out the plane.

Gwen was the first to scream as we all soon followed her lead as one by one we were all sucked out of the plane. We were in the air, clustered together when.

"DING-DING"

"Seriously! I mean SERIOUSLY!" Noah screamed back up to Chris who in turn replied with a megaphone, "Sing, and I might think about saving your musical buttox's! Maybe you'll try harder this time."

 **Courtney:** _We're singing as we're falling!_  
 **Heather:** _While some are cannon-balling!_  
 **Izzy:** Yeah!  
 **Alejandro:** _Our lives begin to flash before our eyes!_  
 **Noah and Owen:** _We might just go ka-blooey!  
_ **Harold and Tyler:** _Get smushed and become chewy!_  
 **Everyone:** _'Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!_  
 **Leshawna:** Billionairess!  
 **Cody:** Billiards champion!  
 **DJ:** Make it home to see my momma!  
 **Sierra:** Marry Cody!  
 **Bridgette:** Catch a barrel!  
 **Lindsay:** Be an actress in a drama!  
 **Courtney:** Corporate lawyer!  
 **Gwen:** Prom destroyer!  
 **Harold:** Be a ninja with throwing stars!  
 **Alejandro:** Lion tamer!  
 **Owen:** New food namer!  
 **Tyler:** Repairman for the parallel bars!  
 **Noah:** _But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping!_  
 **Izzy:** _Before we smash into the ground from the sky!_  
 **DJ:** _Flat into little pieces!_  
 **Harold:** _Heads merged with our feet-ses!_  
 **Leshawna:** _That would really suck and here's why:_  
 **Bridgette:** _We'd like to keep on living!  
_ **Alejandro:** _So Chris, we hope you're giving:_  
 **Sierra:** Some wings!  
 **Courtney:** A jetpack!  
 **Gwen:** A rift in time!  
 **Heather:** Parachute?!  
('Duh guys, like come on- Wait! _A rift in time_? GWEN IS THIS YOUR FAULT!')  
 **Noah:** Waterbed!  
 **Tyler:** A trampoline!  
 **Izzy:** Springy shoes!  
 **Alejandro:** Rocket boots!  
 **Lindsay:** Flying squirrel!  
 **Leshawna:** Bubble bath!  
 **Lindsay:** I change to bubbles, too!  
 **DJ:** Momma!  
 **Owen:** Pizza! No! _Chips and some dip will do!  
_ **Everyone:** _'Cause there's still so much to do before we die!_ Yeah, we said it! _There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die!_ Yeah!  
 **Owen:** Yeah!

And as soon as Owen finished up the song, Noah led us all this time as we all screamed again before landing in a giant bowl of rice. Which was all typed of nasty, the rice managed to get everywhere! I'll probably be finding rice in weird places until Australia!

"Yes! Japan! I know everything about this place!" Harold said as he popped his head out of the rice excitedly. "What you know just sent us free falling out of a plane!" Leshawna said as she gestured angrily towards the sky, "But I told you before, I went to Sensei Steve's Feudal Japanese Summer Camp!"

"Oh yeah! I speak Japanese too!" Alejandro interrupted luckily for Harold because I was about to fire some Japanese Trivia at him, "Leshawna Anata wa hana no yō ni utsukushīdesu" Leshawna looked at him confused. "I said you are as beautiful as a flower."

"Soshite anata wa shinda robadesunode, sorya o tomete sore o ugokashimashou!" (And you're a dead donkey, so let's stop flirting and move it!) I said it angrily, speaking fast.

Alejandro looked affronted when I said this before giving me a side eye and heading forward as we began to slither our way out of the gigantic rice bowl.

Since we were already on set for the challenge it didn't take us long to get started, "Your first challenge is inside a Japanese gameshow studio, bow down before superhuman mega pinball smash!" Chris gestured behind him towards the giant pinball machine when both Tyler and Harold gasped in excitement.

"I love Japanese Gameshows!" Tyler exclaimed towards Harold who responded back with equal vigour "Sweet! My favourite is HumanItchy My Car Go-Go, where you have to throw a banana into a car window using a-" "Giant shrimp fork!" Tyler interrupted Harold in the end with his own excitement.

BANG. Everyone and the cameras all turned to face Chris as he stood smugly, gong vibrating beside him still, "Oh look, my very own geek gong!"

"Kay, I'm going to need one volunteer from each team to climb into these giant hamster balls," He gestured to said balls allowing the cameras time to pan onto them, "Then, your teammates are gonna beat you around the game board scoring points by bouncing you off of bumpers and posts. Most points win and I have a special local surprise for each of you to share your little ball shaped paradises with. So teams, select your ball guy, or gal. Famoso?"

"I volunteer!" Alejandro rose his hand then placed it on his chest, "For my team." Leshawna swooned at this whilst I muttered _'for your ego'_ to myself, I loved Alejandro but that just means I know him well and this was _not_ for his team.

"Coolio, here's your pinball buddy!" Chris launched the small panda into Alejandro's awaiting arms, the panda clawing angrily in the air until Alejandro managed to charm it into calming. My many years of gaining knowledge on the worlds cultures this major mishap had to be pointed out so I spoke up feeling a little ashamed,"Chris hate to be the bearer of bad news cause I feel a lot like Harold interrupting like this but, pandas are not at all local and are actually native to China."

"Wow, you did sound like Harold, but I'll forgive you because you're actually Japanese and probably know what you're on about. Unlike some wannabes, Harold." Chris replied as he still chucked a startled Tyler a panda that immediately latched on to his face, lastly Cody volunteered for his ladies and was thrown into his hamster ball with Sierra in tow.

"Its human pinball time!" Chris shouted as a resounding thump echoed around the large space, the hamster balls were off and bouncing all over the place. Alejandro's yellow ball was running smoothly bumping into the posts as he did so, Cody and Sierra were in the air as the machine shot them upward. I couldn't really tell what Tyler was doing, more than likely he wasn't even running but letting the panda attack him as he rolls in the ball himself but the blue shell encasing Tyler seemed to be going any which way.

This all went on for about two minutes until a steam filled pink capsule rolled its way into the machines docking area only to release the fumes into the air and reveal a overjoyed Sierra and a completely wiped out Cody who had lipstick stains all over him, noticeably more on the cheek Noah had kissed him on in the first season. Sierra must of tried to 'decontaminate' him.

Next rolled in Tyler who as soon as the ball popped open fell out sprawling himself on the floor appearing almost spineless. The panda emerged afterwards appearing victorious he took a final bight on Tyler's raised bottom before scurrying away into a corner which had bamboo trunks planted in puts for the panda's to eat after they've done their parts. Ting-ting if I remember his previous dubbing correctly was now very content.

Finally Alejandro rolled in, and unlike the others his ball movements were controlled and precise. So when the capsule revealed a prim Alejandro holding up the panda our team all cheered. "With a score of four hundred and sixty two thousand, Team Famoso takes our superhuman mega pinball smash challenge! And wins a leg up in the next Japanese challenge."

So with that Chris signed off the first half of the episode and told us to meet in first class on the plane in twenty five minutes.

All teams grouped together to talk about the first half of the challenge, it being pointless to talk about the second challenge considering none of us know what the challenge actually will be. Myself being an unknown exception to that I still wasn't going to announce my supernatural travels to anyone!

Alejandro was just walking back over to us after placing Sing-sing back with Ting-ting, "You rule Alejandro! You made that challenge look easy!" Leshawna praised him when he stood between her and Harold, very strategic placement. "Nonsense, I'm sure it was just luck on my part that little panda Sing-sing was nice and non-aggressive unlike the other panda." He tried to be modest before in afterthought adding, "and Sierra."

It continued on like this for a while until it morphed into Harold gushing about Japan and my fixing numerous of his false statements about the country. He wouldn't stop talking about how anime and Japanese gameshows were the best shows in existence. All I could do to that though was nod and tell him the only Japanese show I'd actually watched besides good ol' Pokemon as a child was Ninja Warrior.

* * *

Back in first class Chris had just showcased the TDA Trailer for Japan with a big grin on his face when Noah spoke for us all asking, "Um, what?"

Chris chuckled at as all, "That my friends was the Japanese promo, Total Drama is HUGE here!" He did arm gestures outwards when he said huge but taking the hint that one of us had to say something as the cameras zoomed in our direction. "Okay... But that was in english? So why were they dubbing our voices?"

"Turns out the locals just don't like the sounds of y'all, sorry." Chris. "No you're not!" That was Courtney. "True!" Chris again as he smiled, I leant towards Leshawna and spoke quietly to her, "Do you think the locals would like my voice?" She just nudged me away a little exasperated at my joke before telling me I sounded like a sissy white girl so probably not. I laughed.

"Ready for the next challenge? I hope you payed attention because you'll be writing, directing and filming your very own Japanese commercial for Chef's new product that will soon be hitting the Japanese markets! It's Chef's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails and I call this the Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails Challenge, of celebration fun." He winked at the camera before Chef angrily questioned/yelled at Chris saying "You said we were gonna hire a real Tokyo ad-firm!"

"Oops, I did, didn't I. As props you'll be allowed to use anything you find in the airplane storage area, since Team Famoso came first in todays first challenge. They get first choice, followed by Team I'm Really Really Really Really Hot and lastly Team Amazon left with whatever dregs are left."

We made our way over to the storage area and straight through the door when other teams waited outside begrudgingly. We looked around the crated area when Alejandro picked up a miniature house model and a giant monster costume, "Hm, I'm seeing a tiny Tokyo, a giant radioactive monster and with those helmets over there we can stop the monster in the ad with the Candy Fish Tails!" Most of the team agreed before Harold spoke up against him. "No, no, no! That just won't do! We need to touch Chef's heart and really dive into Japanese's culture!"

"Um, Harold- We're trying to impress Chef remember? Not whoever you're talking about." I made a hand gesture up and down his body as I spoke knowing what his ad was going to be like last time and honestly, I still had no clue as to what the 'artistic metaphor' in that ad was.

It went back and fourth between Harold and the rest of the team, Alejandro trying to remain polite, Leshawna and I already fed up with him due to his earlier antics getting us thrown out a plane. Soon we began just ignoring Harold and we went to film Alejandro's idea with him trailing behind us winding like a baby and to shut him up we cut him a deal.

"Harold sugar, we're going ahead with Alejandro's idea but you can edit the video and add in effects so it's more _cultural_ or whatever you wanted okay?" She drew out the word cultural while looking back at me and I shrugged, I don't think Harold fully realised that Japan was a fully developed country.

We began setting up our tiny Tokyo and I helped DJ squeeze into the monster costume, it sagged down due to the fabrics cheapness and lack of stuffing but if anything it made the monster look more droopy and mutated. Our set up was completed in front of the sunset back drop and I took my time aligning the camera with it. Soon we had our lines memorised (There were so few in the first place,) and I pressed record on the camera and ran over to Alejandro and Leshawna and us three played our parts. Harold still being sooky and not participating in the actual ad, we finished that up and went to film DJ's part that needed to be layered over ours.

I put my hand over my mouth to cover up a smile as DJ tried his best to be threatening, he was doing fine, it was just funny to see cuddly DJ destroying our tiny Tokyo. We all hudled together and called Harold over telling him what to do, "Okay compadre, all you have to do is layer DJ over us and you can add in some colour effects to make it more traditional like you wanted." Alejandro clapped his hand over Harold's back making the nerd lurch forward, he looked angry but we all brushed it off as him continuing his tantrum.

We left him to it and soon Leshawna and DJ broke apart having their own conversation and I was left alone with Alejandro for the first time. It was nerve-wracking at first but I felt foolish being the only one who was nervous so I brushed it off as he started the conversation, "So you can speak Japanese and Spanish? Or was that just a coincidence and you often call people dead donkeys?"

I laughed at that, dead donkey probably being a great thing to insult people with I replied still laughing. "Yep, I speak both Spanish and Japanese. Do you speak Japanese fluently?" I answered his question then asked my own.

"Yes but Spanish is my first language and I know English better than Japanese. I don't know any other languages sadly but I wish to learn more, since English was something everyone in my family know I had to learn it and due to me being a young enough my father expected me to pick up Japanese because he had a lot of business in Japan for a few years when I was around eight or nine. My dad is a diplomat of course." He said the last part proudly showing the affection he holds for his family members except for his older brother Jóse which I could not help but relating to, _siblings am I right?_

We laughed good naturally at each others jokes and he told me about his two older siblings and soon to be sister-in-law. I eventually leant against the planes metal wall and told him a bit about my family, "Guess how many sisters I have." I asked him mischievously.

"Hm, you don't seem like someone to have many siblings so I'll guess two, since you said sister _s_."

"Correct but you'd be wrong about not having many siblings because, oh brother. I have four of them, three older brothers and one who's only twelve minutes younger! Haha Matthew." I laughed as I mentioned my younger twin, me being the elder twin was my first win of many in my childhood but living in a house full of rambunctious boys was never fun growing up. They were protective which was good but... They were also psychos.

I was brought out of my musings when Alejandro finished laughing and someone spoke up surprising me, not being the accented voice I'd been expecting instead I heard a loud one, "Girl did I just hear you say you have four brothers and you're a twin?" Leshawna seemed shocked when I nodded and told her and DJ that yes I did have four brothers and two sisters.

"My mother's first three pregnancies were just a boy each but somewhere during the fourth pregnancy she started shooting out girls, me being the eldest girl and first twin to enter the family. My younger two sisters are also twins." They all seemed shocked, especially the ones who had competed in multiple seasons with me.

"I could of sworn you were an only child! But to think you had 6 siblings! That's the same as Noah!" Leshawna seemed the most surprised though I did remind her that I did leave a will behind in the challenge where Chris tricked us all into thinking we were all dying. I believe my words at the time were 'nothing, get it yourselves you lazy slackers!'

My childhood could in a way be considered a lonely one, I'd been ecstatic when I found out my mum was having twin girls when I was two only for the girls to be born and never separated. To them I was an outsider, my own twin ditching me for our 'much cooler' older brothers for me and as a result I became bratty. But these things happen and I can't be mad at my family, even if they're still LAZY SLACKERS! Matthew also wanted to try out for TDI but didn't and up doing it cause he was LAZY!

And I will forever remind him that he was too lazy to get on the show with me and that I am exactly twelve minutes and eighteen seconds older than him.

"Yeah but Noah has it easy, he's the youngest so he's spoilt, I am the middlest of middle children!" We all laughed at my joke as the put it together that yes indeed I had three older siblings and three younger siblings.

We talked about each others families for a while until Chris's voice was heard yelling; "You all have five minutes left to finish your ad, then it's happy Yum Yum- Uh WHATEVER! We'll be watching them in five minutes!

We finished up our little gathering all feeling content with our ad and very happy with ourselves. I myself very happy cause I feel as if I'd just cemented a friendship with DJ and maybe even Alejandro, I was glad Leshawna and DJ joined the conversation before he tried to make a move on me like he probably would of otherwise.

Now we were all around a happy Harold who said he had just finished the ad, he pocketed it himself and led the team towards first class and only Chef and Chris were there already. Myself giving Chef a nod as he returned one, even if the Amazon's managed to snag the win, at least our ad will be good enough to get us through the challenge safely. Considering the stuff left in storage after my team left wasn't going to be of much use.

Also I told Izzy that the elves were in the cargo hold and she smuggled me a bunch of soda which I stashed away in the bagging area. Though it was hidden due to an abandoned birds nest and only accessible through the pipe system where I could reach in and out the top of the bagging area.

Next Team Chris came into the room, taking their own spots on the opposite side of the room, most likely feeling threatened by my teams confidence which was clearly visible on each of our faces, I was glad we wouldn't have to go through elimination just yet, fearing it would be going home and despite my attitude towards him today. Harold is a good guy, his hearts in the right place and all he really wants is Leshawna's attention. The five minutes are soon up and all three teams are standing around the giant flatscreen TV.

"alright! Now that you are all done filming, it's time to see if your hard work has payed off. Chef"

The planes pilot and cook raised the remote mumbling rather loudly about how much of a cheapskate Chris was when Chris began talking again, "We'll watch each ad in the opposite order in which your team placed so up first Team Amazon, your ad." Both Courtney and Gwen looked mortified for a second until Izzy jumped onto Gwen knocking both her, Gwen and Courtney over. Cody ran in front of all of them holding up his teams video camera saying that they didn't have a title for it and in the spur of the moment he named it differently to last time, dubbing the commercial 'IZZYWHATAREYOU-ACK!' as Izzy tackled Cody as he was trying to title the commercial.

Soon it played and it was almost identical to last time except instead of being narrated by Sierra solely it was now both her and Izzy, another change was that the dead seagull was now replaced by a grinning Izzy doing flips whilst screaming "YOU EAT IT!"

Everyones reaction though was the same as last time except for me who let out a snort/laugh when the ad ended. "Okaaaaaay... Team I'm Drop Dead Gorgeous you're up!" Bridgette handed Chef the camcorder and he attached it to the screen.

It was an interview style ad and I was actually quite impressed, each member of the team appeared in it saying how good the Fish Tails really were. I was worried for a second that both they and the Amazons might beat us. Though my worry's calmed a greatly when the ad cut off to the sound of someone (presumably Lindsay) choking and spitting in disgust.

It was finally time for my teams ad and we were all hyped for it but as Harold handed over the camcorder and spoke, my heart dropped a little scared. "Here Chef, now enjoy this artistic masterpiece! I entitle it; A civilians lament!"

 _He wouldn't,_ I thought as they hooked it in, I looked at Leshawna worriedly when the video started playing showing Alejandro, Leshawna and I all wearing our camp helmets and visibly screaming accept there was no sound, instead of our screaming voices, a sad traditional tune was being played and the video cut and skipped when Alejandro reached for and threw the Fish Tails.

There was poorly edited rain edited on top of the screen and all colour had been muted into a green and cream mess it showed DJ rampaging and then transitioned back between us dressed as soldiers and the monster, still no sound coming from any of us until I final transition was made showing Harold in a Samurai helmet and shoulder gear whin for the first time in the entire ad there were actual words.

"Duty,"

"Honour,"

"Total Drama Yum Yum, Happy Go Time, Candy Fish Tails, eat them fast! Time is fleeting, gosh."

We all just stared at Harold whilst the other teams stared at us and I was the first to snap, "WHAT THE FUCK HAROLD!" I walked up to him grabbing him by the front of the shirt, I pulled him off the ground slightly as I help him eye-level to me so I could glare directly into his eyes. I take back everything I said previously, this boy was an inconsiderate idiot who had just let his whole team down.

"It was art! A metaphor for the earths sorrow and it's crying out for-" I flung my arms out releasing him, he tumbled to the floor I looked at Chef and then back at my team only to find none of the other members disagreed with what I was doing to the skinny child. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Courtney eyeing me with approval which brought a hollow smile to my face as I turned to look at her fully before turning all the way around to look at Chris.

The rest of my team coming to stand beside me Harold still rubbing his ass from when I flung him. Full attention was now on Chris who just had the biggest most shit-eating grin on his face as he asked Chef who won. "Team Amazon, I don't know why but I just love exploding donuts." said team cheered as they had a group hug, and by group hug I mean Sierra hugged Cody and shoved everyone else away hard enough that even Izzy stumbled.

"Congratulations Team Amazon, but Chef, I also have to know who bit the biggest?"

Chris's shit-eating grin grew wider as Chef pointed towards me and my team, "Those guys," He said to Chris before turning to address us directly, "You lose and you're sending someone home, tonight!"

Leshawna gasped though I was expecting it to be an elimination, Tyler's reasoning earlier flawed considerably when it's only episode three! Of course we'd be having back to back eliminations for a while!

Team Amazon stayed in the first class compartment happy with their win as Chef went back to fly the plane, Team Chris went to make themselves comfy as they could make themselves in economy class and Chris led me and my team into the common area, "Okay, eliminations are pretty self-explanatory but for the sake of the show I'm going to explain it to ya'. In the confessional bathrooms you'll find five passport, one for each member of the team, stamp an X on the passport of the team player who you'd like to send home. And usually I would allow a few hours before voting actually take place, I believe tonights vote will be rather unanimous so off you go!"

Chris grabbed Harolds tooth-pick thin arms and shoved him in the direction of the confessional/voting booth and the rest of us remaining behind glanced at each other before DJ, shocking us all, spoke first revealing that he had to vote for Harold.

All of us agreed, even Leshawna, I was just happy I wasn't the one to have to say it. One by one we all voted and made our way into the elimination room where Chris was waiting for us.

"So Team Famoso, it started off so well today, what happened?" we all gave a pointed look to Harold who remained oblivious as he sat hunched over at the very front of bleacher-like seats. Chris got out his little vomit bags filled with peanuts dramatically narrating the fact that there were _four bags_ and that _if eliminated we'd never return_!

And then in quick-fire he threw a bag each to DJ, Leshawna and Alejandro leaving me and Harold waiting to see who would receive a bag of pukey peanuts and who would go home. A single Camera rushed in closer to get a front on view on Harold and I's faces as Chris chucked the puke bag up and down in his hand a few times before speaking once again.

"Now, after I say this name, the show will have only one H-bomb," I glared at him, but he just smiled back at me before finishing his previous announcement. "And thankfully for our ratings, the last bag goes to HEATHER!" I caught the bag before immediately setting it down beside me wanting nothing to do with it. Owning it temporarily was enough.

Harold looked saddened and a little shocked but soon enough Chris shoved his butt right out of the plane leaving the rest of the team down a member and the smallest team on the show. The thought scared me for a second but I shook it off I walked between the taller Alejandro and DJ back to loser class only to notice how sad Leshawna really looked to have her string bean gone. She voted for him, I know she did, but I kicked Alejandro down a volcano whilst in love with him so I know she would still be missing the geek.

In less then five minutes I was in and out, Alejandro, Dj and I all with a room-temp soda and Leshawna with an ice-cold one. I'd returned to my pipes and retrieved some soda's from my stash for the team and embarrassed myself by asking Gwen to give me some cold Soda and chocolate so I could give it to a disheartened Leshawna, and although she doesn't know I did that for her, she better be grateful.

My team drank our soda's in peace.

* * *

 **A/N OH My GOODIES THIS UPDATE WAS OVER 6,000 WORDS LONG! SORRY IT WAS LATE BUT DAMN THATS THE LONGEST CHAPTER BY 2,000!**

 **I'll try to update as frequently as I can though with some chapters ending up much longer than others, some chapters may take more than a week to write. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter though and sorry if there was any mistakes, I proof read this in sections as I wrote it so I might of missed a few so tell me if I did and I'll try and fix it!**

 _ **Teams so far:**_

 **Heather, Alejandro, Leshawna, DJ (Famoso)**

 **Owen, Noah, Bridgette, Lindsay, Tyler (Chris)**

 **Courtney, Gwen, Sierra, Cody, Izzy (Amazon)**

 ** _Eliminated_ : Ezekiel, Harold.**

 ** _Quit_ : Duncan.**

 **FAV AND REVIEW X**


	8. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better

The next day had come and I tried my best to hold onto Leshawna's hand comfortingly. She didn't regret kicking Harold off, it was what happened the first time around and he was the only logical choice to vote off! The literal cause of why our teams stuck in loser class for the second time in a row whilst Team Amazon were living it up in first class for the second time in a row.

Leshawna however wasn't taking the little dork's departure as well as the rest of the team, not even Alejandro could woo her sadness away. So I myself tried my best to comfort her as she moped, even members of Team Chris seemed concerned at her quiet and odd behaviour. In her hand that I wasn't holding she swung Harold's Num-yo's back and forth so slowly it was kind of depressing. And since I wasn't good at comforting people in the first place, the combination of me and my sixteen-year old self was just an utter mess, I tried, I really did but I have no clue how to comfort a miserable girlfriend.

The idea crossed my mind for a first time when I proceeded to stomp on it, a second when I smushed it into a metaphorical bin, a third, a forth and with when re-occurring reassurances filtered into my head.

 _'whats the worst that could happen?'_

 _'Push away that pride instead for once in your life!'_

I sighed in defeat before dropping Leshawna's hand when for one of the very few times in my life, the good in me won out. I stood up sighing heavily before heading out of economy class, DJ and Alejandro looking at me confused as I went. I soon found myself standing in front of the first class door where I brought my fist up and gave two hard knocks.

It didn't take long until a hyper Izzy propelled the door open, I could see Gwen's reaction in my peripheral looking displeased. Izzy crushed me into a hug thanking me profusely for telling her where the elves are hiding, I let her finish suffocating me but by that time everyone in the room had turned to look at me, "What do you want _Heather_." In the way that Courtney said it, it sounded more like a statement than a question. All of them except Izzy were giving me the same look, a look of hatred.

Yes the nice side won out but if I were one of the seven deadly sins, I would be either greed or _pride_. I had my pride and I wasn't one to admit I was wrong, heck I wouldn't even admit to being wrong even if I had just said 2 + 2 = 5..!

So with pride in my voice I stuck my chin up, being taller then everyone there except a seated Sierra (seated on the floor after pausing Cody's unwanted foot rub.) I sat into my hip before speaking, looking Gwen in her eyes, "I thought it would be obvious, especially to you weird goth girl. Your bestie's boyfriend just got booted and the boys and I on my team aren't exactly good at comforting."

The goth girl rushed out of the room and I followed behind her not giving any reaction, I leant on the door as I watched the girl run and give Leshawna a bone crushing hug, Leshawna returning it immediately crying into Gwen's shoulder.

Her tears just weren't stopping, as mean as it seemed I favoured the idea of going to the common area rather than sticking around to watch Leshawna cry over a boy... it brought back to many memories.

If anything I expected one of the boys to follow me to escape Leshawna's crying, I wasn't shocked to hear a voice speak to me from behind. "That was very nice of you Heather, getting Gwen for Leshawna." I turned around to face DJ letting out a huff, "I didn't do it for her, I did it for the sake of my ears." I said it with a snobbish tone but DJ didn't believe a word of what I'd said.

"Sure Heather, I've seen the way you've been acting this season compared to the last two. I don't know why but ever since you got eliminated last season you've been a lot nicer! Yeah your still mean sometimes but when you are it's funny! I couldn't blame you at all when you snapped at Harold like that, the little guy deserved it. We went from first to last 'cause of him! You never talked last season but you've been a real social butterfly recently!"

I think this is why DJ is a fan favourite, he'd just read me as if I was a open book, no one could read me like an open book! I didn't know what to say though, I'm not used to being nice, let alone people calling me out for it. "What of it? I'm nicer, it's no big deal." I crossed my arms turning away trying to act nonchalant about it.

"'I'm nicer, no big deal' says the mean queen of total drama and the shows previous main antagonist." DJ's soft voice mocked my own and I looked at him smirking over my shoulder. "Don't get sassy with me DJ" And instead of turning around I went to the table centring the common room and sat atop the table grabbing an apple, throwing it up and catching it as I talk.

"Do you want me to go back to how I behaved on the island? I could even put a face-mask on and scare you." I took a chomp of the apple, looking at him the entire time I chewed the fruit slouching in a very unladylike manner, though manner isn't something I generally concern myself with.

DJ just shook his head and took a seat on an actual stool unlike me who instead decided sitting cross-legged on the table was much comfier we sat in silence whilst I ate my apple mouth shut.

I was almost finished my apple when Alejandro walked into the common room with the entirety of the other team following. Despite him being the one who's out of place he looked confident as he sauntered over to DJ and I, sitting directly in front of me on a hard stool. "That was very nice of you Heather, I hope those two girls can cheer up now that they have some privacy." DJ snorted when Alejandro called me nice because it had been our previous topic but I agreed politely with the spaniard ignoring the gentle giant for the time being.

"I'm not exactly good with comforting people but Leshawna needed it, I'm sure you would of got Gwen too if you knew of their previous friendship." I brushed it off as if it was nothing, like this behaviour was regular for me.

"Ah yes, it's a pity that I never had the chance to watch the first and second seasons of this show, when I sent my application in at first, I truly did believe I was signing up for a new show with Chris. Chris himself though told me of the plan to test you guys to see if you still had enough drama left for a third season with a new induction of Sierra and myself." Now that raised a few eyebrows, so we had two new competitors, a crazed fangirl and a hot spaniard who has never previously seen any episodes of Total Drama.

I was tempted to run into first class and grab Sierra so she could detail the previous seasons for him but then decided a crash course would probably be better and less torturous. However though, when I was about to start, Team Chris is Really x4 Hot came over interested in the fact that Alejandro hadn't previously seen any episodes of the show. "Do you even know who the past winners were? Because I don't either! All I know is that Tyler was only in season one!"

Lindsay of course said this as everyone around her except Tyler laughed. The girl had her moments but then she had… her moments. "The last two winners were Owen, big guy right here and Duncan, the bad boy who quit 'cause he didn't want to sing." Bridgette said in her calm, almost serene voice before Owen continued for her, "Yeah and Gwen in Team Amazon came second when I won and Beth came second in the vote when Duncan won…" He became panicky for a second, waving his hand and looking at me and looking away, "I don't remember who came third though, neither eliminations were bad or memorable haha…" he trailed of awkwardly and I just gave him an odd look before smiling and turning to Alejandro, "Owen came third in season two and I came third in season one. The reason he's so fidgety," I throw my head back to gesture Owen, "Is because he and Gwen tag-teamed and got me eliminated and my head shaved. I wasn't exactly calm about it, nor was I a gracious loser."

When I told Alejandro of my head shaving I unconsciously touched my fringe. Everyone seemed quite shocked at my open attitude regarding the first seasons semi-finale but kept quiet in fear that too much attention to it would result in me snapping. I was fine with this as the memory was still not a good one and as I did learn to laugh at myself like every women should, I still did't particularly enjoy the televised moments of my head shaving.

The group continued talking to Alejandro about the previous season and Alejandro kept sprinkling flirtatious notions into each of his inquisitions when asking a female, Bridgette swooning, Lindsay also seemed interested but he soon learnt that she was involved with Tyler whom she did not recognise at the moment but cared for deeply.

As nice as the new me is however, I was still competitive and as time passed I became visibly annoyed at the other teams presence, I became recluse and found solace by eating a pear and moving off the table and towards a corner doing some stretches for my sore back. A night in economy was never good on the back and I desperately hoped for a win when we land in Yukon, if not for my back but also to protect this team from falling down the same path that Team Victory led last time.

Soon the two teams group chat disbanded and it was once again just Alejandro, DJ and I in the common area, Gwen had walked threw and made a quick confessional before heading back to first class so it could be assumed that Leshawna was okay but we all decided to stay in the common area anyway, the girl could join us herself if she's up to it. I finished my pear and kneaded my own back trying to get out a singular kink that was continuously bothering me.

Wandering back over to where the boys and my team stood DJ noticed me rubbing my back, "Your back still sore from sleeping?" He asked, we had now spent two nights sleeping in economy class and our body's were paying for it. The only one who seemed unaffected by it being Alejandro who when asked just responded with 'I take care of my body like it's a temple, it repays me by being in top condition even in our bad conditions.'

I finally gave up on trying to knead away the kink in my back and just sat down on a stool next to Alejandro leaning over into the sore spot, "I wish my body was immune to pain like yours Alejandro, my back always hurts but right now it's worse than usual and I just can't crack this knot!" I circled my spine in a futile attempt to rid myself from the irritation before finally fully giving up and just leant forward on the table with my arms crossed and head resting in them.

We continued our small talk, mostly the two boys talking to each other for I had refused to lift my head from my arms when only being addressed with trivial questions such as, "Being in first class would be nice, don't you agree." The two continued on for about five minutes, I began to find myself growing tired before I was spoken to about something a little more dramatic then wistfully thinking of first class.

"Apologies if this offends you Heather but the curiosity is killing me, how exactly did your elimination come into fruition?" The man just had to ask, though polite and positive about it, not even mentioning the head-shaving, sitting up straight I answered with a short reply. "I was the 'antagonist' of season one, for the semi-final challenge we were given dares to do from eliminated campers. It was an automatic elimination challenge and Owen and Gwen teamed up against me. _You could give others your dare and win passes for dares if you complete your own dare without passing it to someone else_ , and the two shared passes between each other and gave me all the dares. It eventually got to a 'shave your head' dare which I at first agreed to but as I was about to get my head shaved, I kicked the electric razor away only for the wire to snag back and it to shave most of my head anyway."

"I talked to Chef about it earlier, technically I completed the dare but since I was the antagonist and no fan wanted me to win, they took the opportunity and eliminated me for refusing to actually do the dare despite its ultimate completion." The reply wasn't actually that short but it could of been much longer. Alejandro was still comprehending what I'd just said but DJ took a stand and patted my shoulder which sent me lurching forward at the suddenness. "But Heather's changed now, she's been a lot nicer since her elimination in season two, more humble. I'm sure your mama would be proud of how you've changed Heather."

I put my hand over my chest and pout/smiled at him because DJ was just so sweet, and I really liked that I'd been given the chance to explain myself as to what had happened in previous seasons rather then what I would assume happened when previous seasons had been explained to him. I know he knew I was at one point bald so I can assume he had eventually been told.

It was when DJ was hugging me that Chef's voice could be heard over the intermission, the beeping sound signalling incoming turbulence went off. "We got some nasty air bumps, lock your butts to a seat. Over."

Alejandro, DJ and I then stumbled our way back into economy class where Owen was panicking profusely and everyone was attempting to buckle their seatbelt's. Some contestants however were unlucky and their seatbelt's ripped before even buckled, this somehow happening to Noah but not Owen.

It didn't take long after that though for the plane to come to a crooked stop. DJ was the first to fall out of the plane followed by us, the rest of Team Famoso, then Team Chris and finally Team Amazon. As everyone lay piled in the cold, from above Chris stood in the doorway we had all just exited from. "Welcome to the Yukon!" we were all shivering as we tried to compose ourselves, Chris soon was lowered down in a giant woolly jacket, Chef was also wearing what appeared to be a cold-cancelling jacket. We were instructed to stand parallel to the icy river as Chris announced to us that we were about to start episodes four's main challenge, we were given a thumbs up and a shivering Courtney spoke up, "Um hello, where are our jackets? Chris in my contract you are legally obligated into making sure I survive!" Of course Courtney had to bring up her specialised contract.

"Over privileged freakin' bitch." I mumbled under my breath, I didn't think anyone would hear me but when I heard Leshawna snort I realised someone did. "We could huddle for warmth!" called out Sierra as she grabbed Cody and wrapped him in an unwanted embrace. Izzy, Leshawna and Lindsay all rushed Alejandro and enveloped him in a giant hug, I was surprised when my new friend DJ wrapped his big arms around me and pulled me into my second hug of the day.

Usually I don't even touch people, DJ better feel special after receiving not one but two consensual hugs from me.

From my position against DJ's chest I saw Noah being crushed by an overzealous Owen and Bridgette snuggling into herself. ' _Hm, guess she didn't notice Alejandro looking at her this time_.'

"Coco?" asked Chef as he met his partner in crime handing him over a mug. "Don't mind if I do." Chris took the mug and made everyone who wasn't already focusing on him whip their heads around in annoyance as he took a large obnoxious sip. "Ah, much better." Chris sighed in content as he removed the mug from his lips, I saw Owen run up to him and I already knew what the conversation about to take place was I blocked it out in favour of looking around DJ's larger frame and at the other half of my team. Poking my head around his chest, I felt DJ move to look over his shoulder and at the rest of the team as well. Izzy and Lindsay had both left Alejandro's side to join there team, Leshawna now only standing next to him I belated became aware that DJ and I were the only couple to remain huddled for warmth but hey, the brick-house with a heart was warm. And I let him know that.

"You're really warm." Despite that though I did move away from the hug only to mould myself against his side trying to keep the generated heat between us. We stayed that way when Chris began to charismatically explain the challenge. "Crossing the frozen river in Canada frozen tundra used to be easy, but thanks to global warming," A soft toot was heard from the large boy, "and Owen. Earth is finally getting interesting, and by interesting I mean deadly!" Izzy was the only person who cheered giving an enthusiastic (extra spastic) fist pump.

"Todays challenge is called Total Drama the Icicle!"

"Wow Chris, did it take you all night to think of that one?" The sarcastic monotone of Noah sounded as he mocked our beloved hosts who just went on ignoring the scrawny boy. "Teams must make their ways across this watery cavern by jumping from ice flow to ice flow. First team member of each team to make it cross the river must make their way to the dog sleds on the far-shore and become the dog. Pulling their teams sled all the way to the finish line as you grab the rest of your team along the way at marked meeting points. Sleds are first come first serve so move fast! You don't want the crummy last one. Also! Don't worry, thanks to our renewed and unnecessarily reviewed contracts, _Courtney_ , I am here to inform you that we are legally required to save you if you fall into the water. We have two divers downstream ready to pull you out." He juts back his thumb only for us to see two very frozen divers downstream.

"You guys ready for some mad ice flow jumping! Cause this guy is kicking it into high gear! Whoo!" Noa- I mean Tyler spoke joyfully at the prospect of another physical challenge. Chris raised his arm and yelled at us to go slamming it down to his side. Some of us sprinted straight away leaping forth onto the icicles whilst some of us stayed back to analyse the frozen platforms.

Alejandro and I were the only members of our team to stay behind and use a more strategic careful method to cross the ice flows. Leaping carelessly could lead to becoming stuck as there's suddenly a gap incapable of jumping.

Alejandro made his move first and took off on a fairly stable path in the direction of Bridgette, I myself waited until a long section of ice bumped against the shoreline and quickly sprinted down it before leaping onto a flat icicle. In the single move I had over taken Alejandro and most other contestants (though lucky for me DJ was still ahead and most likely going to be the one pulling the sleigh).

It was weird doing the same rather chill, no pun intended, challenge again. It didn't require much thought so when jumping the gaps between the flow my thoughts drifted to my Spanish teammate. I had begun a short friendship with him but not a very strong one, at the moment I was closer to both of my other teammates rather than the spaniard. And I know from last time around that friends can be manipulated against you, Leshawna attacking me was a testimony towards that so I began to think of ways to strengthen the bonds between my team.

I reached the other side only seconds after DJ I helped him strap the harness over his chest and we took off. I knew from watching the show that DJ is a bit emotional in this episode so I decided to strike up a conversation with him. Not really knowing what to say I started off basic. "You're a great cook."

He laughed at me as that was quite a random thing to say while in the middle of a challenge, he seemed to appreciate the conversation though. "Thanks Heather, can you cook?"

"I like to think I'm a good cook, in school I'm actually studying for a certificate in hospitality." The conversation went from there and soon we picked up Leshawna and we were just waiting on Alejandro before heading the finish line. DJ's eyes having not been frozen shut we were right on track!

The second I saw him however caused all contributions to the current topic to stop as I stared at a leaning Bridgette going in for a kiss. Alejandro had his shirt draped over his arm we approached steadily, he swiftly put his shirt on and moved away from the kiss leaving Bridgette to get stuck to the pole.

And I had the biggest grin on my face. We had the whole team, Bridgette was stuck, stuck, stuck to a pole and we were making great progress!

I never realised how much faster DJ was able to pull the slead compared to Courtney and Tyler when the finish line came into sight and no other teams were to be seen.

Soon crossing we all jumped and gave each other celebratory high-fives for winning our first challenge, Leshawna and I in the middle of crushing DJ in a hug when Chris interrupted.

"Congratulations team Famoso! You have crossed the finish line first with all team members and have won by a landslide!" He moved his arms in grand gestures before slugging them together arms folded to say, "Or by an avalanche." which caused all of us present to groan at his lame joke.

It was now a race for last place and about 15 minutes two team could be seen hurtling towards the finish line. Getting aggressive Courtney was ahead but as her team was much larger she had more weight to pull (but damn that girls strong). Tyler was steadily approaching from behind with Bridgette and a pole also in the sleigh.

it was a close finish but the result was second place for team Amazon as while Noah did have the bright idea of making them lean forward it didn't matter when Courtney shoved Tyler and he tripped causing the team to fall short from the finish line. Chris announcing the placement Tyler still spawned out in the snow didn't look to happy.

Team Amazon were just happy they didn't come last, different members of team Chris turned to look at Bridgette as she smiled sheepishly, tongue out still stuck. I assumed getting her and the pole had taken up enough time that if she hadn't been such a hassle, they could of come in second place.

Less than an hour later, I wasn't surprised when I saw Bridgette was no longer in the game with us.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this has taken such a long time! This chapter has been so frustrating to write as tdwt ep4 isn't my favourite episode and because when I had it mostly written out it deleted itself not once but TWICE! like are you KIDDING ME? Also I fractured my elbow and had to get a new computer which didn't help any... Anyway I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

 **Next Chapter will hopefully be better as tdwt ep5 is one of my favourites!**

 **Review X**

 _ **Teams so far:**_

 **Heather, Alejandro, Leshawna, DJ (Famoso)**

 **Owen, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler (Chris)**

 **Courtney, Gwen, Sierra, Cody, Izzy (Amazon)**

 ** _Eliminated_ : Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette.**

 ** _Quit_ : Duncan.**


End file.
